The Messiah's Second Chance
by GrimDark Photographer
Summary: Humanity dies. The Great seal has no more use. Elizabeth grants Minato an second chance at iife on an world called Rement. He will gain allies, friends, maybe another lover?
1. Chapter 1

I lost all track of time around the second year in the Great Seal. To me time has no real meaning anymore. It is an device that people with limited time used to measure their lives to make it meaninful. The reason why is humanity has to put an measurement to everything. Time, weight, volume, speed, the list goes on. It could have been days, months, or even years after I lost track of time. My mind drifts to an story that I read in my spare time. It was about an immortal kidnapped then put in an forgotten prison, he soon lost track of time and what seemed like days to him were actually decades.

I can not sleep, can not rest my mind. Forced into a state of continuous state of awareness that comes with exhaustion. One monument, the past monument and the next moment seem to blur together to form an delirious like state. Its like when you have an high fever and start seeing things, unavailable to tell fantasy from reality. Instead the crisp clear lucidity of an clear mind mine is stuck in watery soup of beings that exist in my mind, the sight that I is stuck looking at fixed by his stone prison and the ever numb feeling of loss form the fact I'll never see my friends and lovers again.

I am stuck in this state as my soul can not rest like my body could. I am in a type of hell one can be put through if they're locked in a dark room, chained and only source of entrainment is their mind. This hell is only something only the most insane live in, their life so warped and confused they can not live a normal live ever again. I begin to wonder what it is to be insane...I wonders if this is what insanity is. My mind wonders what would happen if an Persona user is insane, maybe they will lose the ability to contain them unleashing them during mental breakdowns trashing around destroying and killing those around them. My mind immediately goes to the euphoric feeling of summoning Helel and Satan side by side. The sight of every last thing not under my protection immediately dying painful in my opinion. I try to remember an time where an Shadow screamed as I killed it, there were plenty that screamed. The memories of those screams bring immense pleasure back to me and the pleasure of watching them disperse only for me to find them and kill them again and again.

The only sort of mental task I can do trapped in the Seal is try to count the amount of new stars that form and the old ones that die. Its an dull, repetitive task that soon grows boring but as my only source of entrainment I continue to do so reaching numbers so large I began to use my Personas to keep track of them.

During one of Elizabeth few visits she explained where Nyx actually laid, the plane of humanity consciousness. The Great Seal is in the place every humans mind or soul lays, each star is a human mind and soul. I love to watch as slowly space is filled with growing amount of stars, no matter if one dies another is born to replace them...Maybe for better or for worse. My mind wonders to giving each star a name and a story. Using those little bits of light as company and pets.

Sometimes the stars focus there malice into one spot, this spot is usually right in front of me so everytime i am given an display of how much hate is in the world, enough to form an towering beast set with one thing on its mind...To interact with Nyx and cause the Fall. It was all started with that one cult.

It was amazing to see how many people people joined the cult of Nyx, so fixated on the idea of death and "Freedom" from the world that hurt them, stole from them, taken from them in brutal ways. Those people with their wishes and prays made the Fall come so much earlier than what it would have been. That damn cult made Erebus rise so much quicker and gain so much power. Only if he came later, letting me make more bonds, train more in the tower and honestly to spend with my friends a little while longer. But no Erebus came when he did and i'm glad i just broke even. My only option was to protect Nyx form Erebus using my own soul as a barrier.

Over time I just watched there planet keep spinning i started thinking about my Persona's and what they meant and/or said about me. I just think about Messiah and me adopting that term to describe myself.

As their Messiah my body died for them to live longer and hopefully learn to stop bickering and realize that they're the same people, all borders are imaginary, all they're hating the one thing that can make them so great. The fact that there so vastly different from one and another. Having Messiah and him telling me things in a hushed whisper has helped clear my mind of thinking things of someone just because they're different. And as Thanatos says "They all burn the same" in that panty voice I have long gotten use to.

I mentally sigh looking down at the little blue marble that i gave my life to protect, for the people on it and so much more. My friends, the one i made in that year. So many different stories, so many trails they all had to face. I just try to think back to the time i spent with them. Some laughing at the arcade and others wrapped in a lovers embrace. I never spent a night alone if its sleeping with one the many girls i dated or if Aigis (creepily) watching me sleep to try to protect me from some danger only known to her.

It was a happy year for me, but i somehow knew it wouldn't last but now if i look back on it now it is blatantly obvious that fate has written this fate if it was when i first meet Pharos. There were so many signs that i could of seen but the one that seems to be the one wrapped in neon lights is when I got Messiah as an Persona. It is as if fate was preparing me for the choice to sacrifice myself while gaining the power of the Universe Aranca. The more thought about it the more i see that was my only choice to save the world but more importantly my friends.

But I must keep to my contract, accepting my results of my actions, not to run away from my problems.

So I wait here… In this prison of two… Waiting for time's end so that I may finally be granted eternity's rest.

I see mist cover the Earth whole…As the mist progresses, the stars turn black and start devouring and consuming themselves…That means the Shadows are finally killing people by the masses. Nowhere on Earth is safe now.

Humanity is dying. Continuously destroyed by its own demons and sins, finally succumbing to its own evils.

I look in front of him, where I see a black door appear out of nothing and walks out to some would-be-goddess. I know her as Elizabeth. The avatar of power that asked me for random requests, ranging from killing Death to "inviting" her to my room. When most see a drop dead gorgeous women i see a child with the power to kill armies.

"I'm sorry Minato. The new Fool was not powerful enough to stop the Shadows, the mist you see is the range of the Shadows and will blanket the world and the Shadows will consume everyone. But if that happens you can leave the Great Seal. I can find you a new world to live on! You can live on a world that is peaceful, or live in a world that needs you! You can finally choose your own faith again. You will keep your Personas, the items you had on you on top of Tartarus and the Velvet Key to open a door to the Velvet room anywhere you want. So what do you say?" He can see the hope in her eyes, her one quest...Her personal quest she set for herself is almost at an end. He can see how happy she is, how close to tears she is. Maybe because she'll get to talk to him again or maybe to see her siblings and Igor again.

I try to nod and she immediately understands smiling widely, "You will wake up in the Velvet Room looking the same as when you died." She starts to chant and everything goes black


	2. Minato's first taste of Remnant

I wake up in the chair I always seem to be sitting in everytime I enter the Velvet Room. I haven't even opened my eyes yet and I already hear the distinct sound of the vocalizing in the background which I dubbed "Area of the soul". I open my eyes and notice a few different things that happened to it.

First, the wall behind Igor is now a curved window looking out to a sea with velvet colored sea with the reflection of an full red moon.

Second, there are two people i have never seen standing beside Igor. They all look suspiciously like Elizabeth. Same golden eyes and silver hair The resemblance is enough i know they by the stories Elizabeth tells me about them. The tall man is Theodor, supposedly he was what Elizabeth is to me and a female version of me. I think her name was Naoto. This makes me wonder what will happen to her. Maybe go through the same thing I'm going through. I wonder if Igor would pull a prank on us sending us to the same world only gender swapped.

Third Igor is not smiling, the only smiling one is Elizabeth who finally succeeded in her goal. I quietly study Igor, fascinated by the ever-smiling face in an deep, seemingly permanent frown. I also study the Elizabeth's sister and brother.

Her sister...Margaret if i can remember right, seems like shes close to tears, I assumes she was close to Yu… The Fool that failed humanity. She was most likely the closest to him in the room. Elizabeth's brother...Theodore if i'm right, He looks like he lost something important.

I look at Igor and ask the first question that comes to mind, "Are you going to stay here connected to this dead Earth or will you follow me to this new world and allow me to continue using your services? ...And of course your friendship."

He looks up to me as his mouth starts to slowly spread into a grin once again, "Of course Minato, I have already cleared it with my...Boss."

Wow he called me by my first name. That has never happened before. The last part hits me but i keep what my friends call...I mean called my "poker face". "You have a boss?"

"Ah yes i suppose i never told you about him. His name is Philemon. He wants to be alone after losing his bet with Nyarlathotep, I am sorry you may not meet him again."

'Wait i have meet him?' "What do you mean again?"

I can see his grin slowly return to its former "glory". The only word i can describe the grin that has haunted my dreams for an VERY long time. "Do you remember the train ride that took you to your destiny?"

I nod...How could I? The train was late!

"Do you remember a blue butterfly that seemed to move even though flying beside you?"

I nod again...I mean that has haunted my thoughts in the last months before Nyx arrival.

"That was Philemon, he was checking up on the latest part of their bet."

'So i was a bet? I guess they both never saw that i was going to gain the power of the universe.' Now heres another question i needed answered. "Will i lose the power of the Universe? Or will it change in this new world?"

"Ah such a good question. The power of the Universe should not change, not unless you make new bonds with the people there...If you chose to make those bonds of course." I watch as his grin grows, "I can do an fortune card reading if you wish."

I look at him, the knowledge of the future is so tempting. But i have learned the Velvet room itself is an metaphor to my destiny. The elevator signified my journey to the top of Tartarus.

The boat and sea could tell me my journey is vast and if i veer off course i could get an far from ideal end. It could also mean i can do anything, I can "dock" at any port and take off again. There are countless interpretations of this. I can not be sure till its end. "No Igor i feel if you did it would become an self profiling prophecy. This sea would turn to an river. I will not let that happen."

I can see both Theodore and Margaret looking me over, their grief pushed to the back of their mind. Margaret steps forward and bows. "My name is Margaret, my sister has told me many positive things about you."

Theodore steps beside his sister and bows in an silmar way to Margaret. "My name is Theodore, I was basically what Elizabeth is to you for an female version of you."

I nod to them standing up trying to show them the same kindness, "My name is Minato Arisato. I would like to get to know you like i know your sister Elizabeth." I allow myself a small smile, "Though i learned much about you all during Elizabeth's rambling when i was in the Great Seal."

They both look at Elizabeth with raised eyebrows and small smiles. "Yes my younger sister has always been the...Childish one of us."

I nod understanding. I have honestly never met someone quite like her. My mind goes back to the new world i am suppose to go to. "Igor how do I get to this new world?"

He just points to where the Velvet key lies on the table. "Just like how you did when you first entered the Velvet Room on your own will. Raise the key and imagine a door and a lock, slide the key in the lock and turn it. This will lead you to the new world and place you where it needs you."

I nod to him taking the key and putting it in the "lock". I feel a pair of slender arms wrap around my neck, "Come back and visit me, ok Minato?"

He puts his hand on her seemingly delicate ones and nods, "I will, I'll come back first chance i get as long as you're smiling when I get back, deal?"

He feels a teardrop fall onto his shirt. "Deal." She whispered the last part loud enough for him to hear but quite enough for the words to be loss on the others in the Velvet room.

He takes a deep breath in and then breathes out turning the lock.

A flash of light and hes in the middle of a street. In front of him are wolf looking Shadows...Blood dripping out of there mouths and he see bodies behind them, some of them still feasting on the corpses… No this is wrong Shadows don't do things like this! Those are worse than Shadows!

He reaches for both his Evoker and Lucifer's Blade getting in his battle stance. As his hand wraps around the Evoker and he opens this soul he feels countless voices but hears each one clearly. Every Persona he has fused is open to him. But he knows which one to chose to kill the poor Shadow like wolfs with ease. With fire. The resulting death will please him so.

He raises his Evoker to his head itching to feel the almost sex like type of pleasure that comes with his Persona being summoned. First he starts to giggle as his finger tighten on the trigger his laughter starts to grow in volume till its full out insane laughter as he screams one word. **"Thanatos!"** He pulls the trigger.

An gunshot and the sound of glass breaking echos through the streets. Form the side of his head where blood, brain matter, and pieces of bone is blue tinted glass raising piecing itself together piece by piece. First it shows Minato then quickly it becomes an image of a being in a tattered black trench coat, a white skull like helmet with sharp white jagged teeth, huge hands warped in the whitest gloves, a cape of coffins painted velvet blue with people and their arms crossed over their chest to make it seem like you can see inside the coffin and legs narrowing down to stubs and everything under the coat bone white.

The figure reaches out of the mirror, first its hands grip the side pulling itself out till its free and the mirror shatters as a result of him completely out. Thanatos roars filling the air with bloodlust and killing intent. Every single Shadow like wolf looks directly at both Minato and Thanatos. Most back up in fear but few stand brave growling at him ready to try to tear him apart. Minato gives one simple command, "Burn them to ashes!"

**"Maraladyne!"**

He watches with sadistic glee as an explosion of green plasma blanket each and every wolf giving them their own personal hell explosion burning them to ashes, boiling the pavement underneath, and obliterating the buildings nearby and turning some the stone building farther away into glass and the ones near shattering form the force of the shock wave resulting from each plasma ball release.

He takes a deep breath in calming himself down from the high of battle and summoning his Persona, from the way he acts during life and death battles. As he calms down Thanatos asks if he may return to the Sea of the Soul which Mianto give hims him permission and his thanks in battle which is returned by Thanatos thanking Minato for the pleasure of being allowed to be summoned first in this new world.

The first thing that he hears is the sound of children crying. He turns around to see towns folk looking at him in fear. 'Fuck i should of checked for people i could of hurt them!'

Minato puts his blade up and looks at them seeing an sign beside them in English. He tries to remember his English lessons. "I can heal you." They all look at him with fear in their eyes but look to the injured. He can hear them arguing but only can understand bits and pieces.

"Summons monster…"

"Saved us…"

"Hunters...Too late."

"Please...him try…"

Finally a man in a suit walks up to me. His hands are shaking and bows to me. "Please help my people again! We are a remote town so it would take too long for help to get here and our hospitals are too small. Most our doctors and nurses died so please help those you can!"

I nod to the man noting him most likely the mayor, "I can not heal organ damage. Everything else i can. Please do not be alarmed. You will feel weird." He levels his evoker to his head picking out a peaceful, calming Persona. He starts to pick out an angel thinking he might calm them down abit. Helel.

Minato puts his evoker to his temple calling Helel to rise from the sea of his soul. He pulls the trigger simply stating his name, "Helel". Again an mirror is formed above Minato but this time bigger. In it is a man whose beauty can only be described heavenly. Six beautiful and majestic white feathery wings adore his back and an simple white ribbon keeping him decent.

Most were awestruck by the beauty of him. Quite a few women blushed looking at his face and body along with some men to my semi-surprise. I give an mental command to Helel to use Salvation. He watches as many people are healed, only one girl needing care by a doctor. I pick her up and see what is wrong with her. One those wolfs got near her enough to somehow to make a hole through her stomach, i can actually see through it..

Minatos head snaps to the mayor, "Doctor. Now!"

The poor man nods biting in his lip in fear leading me to an hospital where an doctor is hiding scared. Minato watches as the Mayor quickly explains what happened and he needs to help the girl.

The doctor motions for me to lay her on the stomach and begins rearranging, cutting, and stitching her intestines back together and after a few hours the doctor smiles and nods to Minato, "She will make it. But i'm wondering why you cared so much to bring her here after saving the town."

Minato looks at the doctor and tries to think of what words to use, "Every life is valuable. Try to save as many as you can."

The doctor smiles and holds out his hand so Minato shakes his hand, "My name is Doctor Ragland."

Minato nods, "My name Minato Arisato. Do you know the girl?" Minato looks at the girl who now has stitches closing the hole in her stomach letting it heal. He looks at her closer and she looks around 13. Long blue hair reaching to the middle of her back, a face that you can tell will be beautiful in a few years, perfect shaped lips, a cute button nose, an already shaped body into an hourglass, pale skin that looks like it has never seen the light of day. She looks like a girl form an anime honestly.

Ragland nods biting his lip, "Yes i do…Her name is Sophie Louise. She is an orphan. Jumping from foster home to foster home. Shes very quiet, reserved, and mature for her age. She has no friends though and the only reason i know so much about her is because she likes reading so she borrows books from me but in exchange i make her tell things about herself."

Minato nodded remembering the years spent in foster home, "I will stay here till she wakes up. I will give her advice."

Ragland nods and Minato take an seat on an chair waiting for Sophie to wake up.

Yoo hoo hoo don't mind me~

An women that is middle age is riding an special modded car. Or what hunters call "Armed Response Vehicle". Its usually only given to hunters/huntress or people incredibly rich and obsessed with the life of hunters and huntress. The reason what makes it so expensive it also acts like an home-on-the-road, armory, base of operation in long sieges, a tank capable of being swarmed and allowing the hunter and or huntresses enough time to launch a counterattack and hopefully save a town doing it. There are countless features making it an invaluable tool against the Grimm.

The women driving the ARV name is Glinda Goodwitch. Right now shes on her way to an town being attacked by Grimm and her being the closest responder to the call but what she found is a small farming town with a small main street, it's name, judging form maps and the sign, its called Zepplyn. By no means could they could of done what shes seeing.

There are no Grimm, the one main street is not littered with bodies in fact if she squints her eyes she can make out many people near what looks like an hospital some have claw marks in their shirts and pants and by no means be available to walk around. Goodwitch gets out of her ARV and walks down Mainstreet. Theres claw marks that look like the work of Beowolves. Judging from the amount of claw marks an whole pack of them.

She shudders at the thought of that, one on one those things aren't very hard to kill but when they gang up on you from all sides it suddenly gets harder but all hunters are trained for even situations like that. But we are only mortal so some make mistakes at the most fatal of times. She continues to walk on the sidewalk when she stepped on an melted part of the sidewalk swallowing her boot so she quickly discarded it.

She sighs looking down at it, "Its melted? Wow i wonder what type of dust crystal could of done this." She looks up and to the side to see a wall of glass but she has many reasons to believe it use to be stone. "W-wow to turn stone to glass like that takes incredible amount of heat." She quickly walks around the bulbbing pieces of pavement and sidewalk trying to get to the crowd in front of the hospital.

After a few minutes she finally got to the edge of the crowd and takes out her riding crop/wand and snaps it on the ground in front of her, "Hunter business! Make room!" She has learned over time announcing yourself like that immediately tells them who you ar but also placing the title "Outsider" in stone.

The crowd immediately splits to give her an path to the front and where if the records are right the mayor is. She stops in front of an burly man dressed in an nice looking suit directed by mud, dust, and teared but still nice looking, "Mr. Mayor I have came according to the Grimm alert, where is the hunter that defeated the Grimm?"

Mayor nodded biting his lips, "But honestly its nothing more than an teen. It was absolutely insane! He took out a pistol and shoot himself in the head but that activated some crazy power that killed that whole pack in one shot!"

She sighs and puts her hand on his shoulder, "Calm down and try to explain what happened."

He takes a deep breath, "Minutes after the Grimm attack began there was the sound of an gunshot and the sound of glass shattering. Most people turn around hoping to see a hunter or huntress but instead there was an teen. An small hand gun pointed to his temple and the barrel of the gun smoking but instead of him killing himself an bright flash of blue colored light and there was a...Monster standing over him and it roared! I was honestly more scared of it then the Grimm. It roared and balls of plasma enveloped the Grimm and the dead they were eating! Not even ashes were left. But then he ask us if he may heal us. After some...Heated debate we let him. We all watched as he brought the pistol to his head and muttered something then he summoned an beautiful angel! It was godly in both power and beauty as it healed everyone, broken bones, long deep gashes it even fixed some peoples aching joints. He picked up a young girl that he failed to heal and rushed her to the hospital. Hes been inside there ever since."

"How long ago was it?"

"Maybe five to ten minutes, i've been too busy calming everyone down to think about things."

Goodwitch nods and walks in the hospital and stars to look around. After checking a few rooms she starts to hear voices from the operating room. She opens the door enough to check inside but she saw an elderly man with short white hair, a lightly tanned complexion and on the other side of the table holding an young girl was the teen that the Mayor told me about both hard at work saving a girls life. She closed the door and took a seat in the waiting room wanting to make sure they can save her life.

Yoo hoo hoo don't mind me~

Minato sits still in his chair calling out to his Persona's. He decided it would pass the time if he entered his mindscape, one the few things that kept him sane inside the Great Seal. He calms himself down and imagines all his Persona's in an room, he then enters the room form an door.

~Inside Minato's mindscape~

The way he created it is off the world meeting room he once saw in an book. In the middle is where he stands. On the first row is the four Persona that best describe him...Orpheus, Orpheus Telos, Messiah, and Thanatos. The next rows are rest divided by their aranca in order. Fool, Magician, Priestess, Empress, Emperor, Hierophant, Lover, Chariot, Justice, Hermit, Fortune, Strength, Hanged Man, Death, Temperance, Devil, Tower, Star, Moon, Sun, and finally Judgment. Each armed with their own opinions and experiences. Each on their own could provide invaluable advice but gathered in an way like this will provide the best course of action. But one the many drawbacks of it is I may not leave till everyone agrees and that usually takes days but time goes faster in his mindscape and only a few hours actually past in the world. He honestly thinks it works like the Velvet Room but never took the time to question it.

His mind goes to Elizabeth and his promise to visit her when he is free and promises himself after this given nothing bothers him after he wakes up. He sighs looking at the podium where he stands, where large cracks originate form and start to run till they stop at the table holding his Four Mask. The nickname he gave those Persona, the ones that showed his souls the best.

He looks at each of the Four Mask. Most Persona took an more human sized shape in here too all about the same height but keeping to their forms to the point you can tell it's them.

Minato stomps his foot drawing their attention to discuss the topic that needs to be discussed...What to do in this world. He long ago learned letting them all talk was in bad idea so he asked them to discuss it inside their Aranca then letting an appointed spokesperson tell him there conclusions. He then lets them go in order of the Aranca number. The arguments go for at least an hour and after awhile the whispers start to die down around the same time.

Orpheus Telos, Surt, Scathach, Alilat, Odin, Kohryu, Cybele, Thor, Melchizedek, Arahabaki, Norn, Siegfried, Attis, Thanatos, Yurlungur, Beelzebub, Chi You, Helel, Sandalphon, Asura, Messiah, and Metatron. Those are the ones that stood up, they are also the ultimate Persona of each Aranca they are in. Minato nods to Orpheus Telos who nods back. "We of the Fool Aranca believe we should go to a power of authority and tell them about ourself and ask them to help us with our plight." Minato simply nods taking his advice.

Next is Surt, "We of the Magician Arcana believe if we are to make it in this worlds allies are a must! We must have those to have bonds with! We must have those that we can trust beside us in combat! We maybe powerful but we are not invincible, Nyx proved that to us plenty that there are always an opponent so strong the best we can hope for is break even but with allies we may win!" I nod to him seeing how it would work.

Scathach is third, "We of the Priestess Arcana believe we should study this humanities mental mind, to see how it can affect the Fake Shadows. This will also be invaluable in dealing with this new humanity in both professional and personal dealings. Also search up fears, legends, anything that would make up the average person mind. We also could ask Doctor Ragland on books of detail on Persona like events. They should have records of this. Of course form the dark, we cannot have them deeming us a treat and developing ways around us Persona." I nod as they make sense.

Alilat nods to me, "We of the Empress Aranca believe we HAVE to show ourself to gain support, funding, and personnel. We suspect the Emperor Aranca will say we should conquer them as there under us. But we believe we should be an guiding force not an conquering one. This way we can help people of this world peacefully and with less blood-shed." Minato watches as Alilat and Odin glare at each other sending a pulse of pain through my head as usual when Persona start to quarrel so he does something that works everytime. He lets Thanatos get up and roar making even gods shake from the feeling of Death.

Minato nods to Thanatos asking him to sit back down without verbally asking him. Thanatos sits back down grinning. "I shall remind us that I hate when you all get in fights and that messes up with the Sea of the Soul giving me physical pain." They nod in understanding them Odin clears his throat.

"We of the Emperor Aranca believe we should be an forceful guiding ruler or god, we shall prove ourself in both combat and wits gaining our own army of those suppressed, subjected, and most of all those who feel worthless. Time over and over those are the ones who are the most loyal. Aigis is an example. She had no purpose so we gave her one and she fought with us to the end even when she finally realizing her emotions those actually made her bound with S.E.E.S. deeper. This girl we just saved...Sophie Louise...Will be our first recruit and later in life help us recruit others gaining us an army of strong individuals. At the last battle we us Armageddon in the middle of the capitol." Minato watches as Thanatos drools and grins imaging the wide spread death and destruction. He also notes that the Aranca began to takes sides. Malevolent or benevolent.

Minato watches as Kohryu clears his throat, "We of the Hierophant Arcana believe we should should study their ideals. The religions they base themselves on, their ideas of heaven and hell. So far to even creating our own and using it to make our "holy knights" or those born with Persona's." Minato blinks in surprise, he has never thought of them as being the type to suggest that, there usually the wise ones but with decisions like this the groups usually take the aranca to an extreme that is honestly unhealthy.

Minato sighs and decides on an vote, this way he can visit Elizabeth and hoping before the girl wakes up. "We are going to vote. Evil or Good?" Nine for evil and 12 for good. "I know already how you will suggest i will go through it all but it is nice seeing you all, especially the Persona that are low leveled and i never got the chance to use." An small smile crosses Minato's face as he looks at every and each Persona.

~Hospital surgery room~

He wakes up in the chair and sighs. For him the experience was a mixture of pleasant and slightly aggravating. Pleasant because he was in an room with every Persona he thinks is possible for him. Aggravating because well the same reason honestly. He glances at the clock and notices its only been around thirty minutes since he entered his mind.

Minato notices Ragland looking at him in an worried way, "Minato there's someone here to talk to you...Shes an huntress you might be in trouble for doing her job. From what I hear about hunters and huntress they are cold, professional and HATE people one-upping them."

Minato nods and takes a deep breath in reminding himself there are always multiple sides to every story. Lucifer reminds him of that. In fact he always seems to be the one to pipe up during an moral debate and offer him his opinion which usually the "good" response while Raphael actually telling him to do the "evil" choice.

While Minato was talking to himself in his head he opened the door to the waiting room where Goodwitch is sitting and waiting.

He stops in front of her and looks at her with his natural, empathic face.

Goodwitch stands up in an tall and proper way that was figuratively beat into her during some her more intensive training that Dust controllers go through to pull off their almost magic like skills and techniques, "My name is Glinda Goodwitch and I am a first response hunter for this region.. I must ask you to come with me for questioning on how you destroyed the Grimm and i must request the specs of your weapon."

Minato looks at her, he's shorter than her but then again Nyx's Avatar was taller than him and he crushed is with help of his team especially the healing, he KNOWS he would of died without Mitsuru's and Yukari's healing Persona and Aigis backup. But now he has none of them.

His mind snaps to the women in front of him, "No. I saved a girl. I need to give her advice."

"You can leave a message."

"I do not have to go because I do not like you." Minato watches as the women looks at him in surprise. Glynda has been called cold and professional to an fault but never once has someone blatantly told her she didn't like her.

"You dont like me?"

Minato shakes his head, "I feel neutral about someone till they give me first impression. Your first impression was cold. I had to save those people for you. Why do I need to go with you?"

Glynda is shocked that he is so upfront about it. She has never seen someone so uncaring if they hurt someone or not. "Well if you are a hunter i must bring you in for leaving your post and if you are a civilian I must bring you in to see your semblance, weapon, and your techniques. We have had murders run around with those type of weapons getting away with countless murders because no one knew how they killed."

Minato sighs and looks her in the eye. He would like to know when someone is lying and it appears she is not. "Fine I will go but i am not giving up my gun."

Glynda narrows her eyes, "And why is that?"

"It allows me to use my 'semblance' but i call it Persona."

She nods and walks to ARV while Minato stays behind writing a note for Sophie.

"_Dear Sophie,_

_My name is Minato Arisato and i am the one who saved your life. I carried you into surgery and with help of Doctor Ragland. We saved your life. I ask for an simple favor, help me rid the world of Shadows or more commonly known as Grimm. I know you must feel detached, empathic to the outside world but I want you to train, find anything you can and train using them. Swords, bows, guns, even spiked knuckles will work as long as you know how to use them. Train, dedicate your life to those you hold dear and find me. I should not be hard to find. Friends will help you immensely throughout this journey so be kind but be strong._

_Signed Minato Arisato._"

**Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou hast established a new bond... Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Strength Aranca.**

Minato allows himself a small smile as he follows Glynda into an tank bred with an car. "Where are we going?"

"Beacon."

A/N: Well this is GrimDark Photographer and I would like to thank Lord Joyde and Stack96 for being my Beta's and helping me get this story off the ground. I am accepting OC's and ideas that could be in the RWBY universe.

The OC's should be well rounded. Send me an description, picture if possible, parts of dialog, weapon and fighting style, if there an teacher, student or just someone in town that Minato can talk to. But yea this is my first time really trying an fanfiction and I have had this in my head for quite an while...Um thats really all but if you have any ideas PM me! This is GrimDark Photographer and going out with an flash! (Please do not hate me for that.)


	3. The Test

I sigh looking at the streets. I was use to a more...Developed area. I sighs looking around as the car speeds down the road to what Glinda called "Beacon". I sighs and looks at it. "After this I need a drink."

I watch as Glynda looks at me out of the corner of her eye, "I'm sorry did you say something? I wasn't listening and it sounded weird."

"I was speaking first language."

"And it is?"

"Japanese."

"I'm sorry i have never heard of that language."

"Dont expect you to." With the small talk ending the air in the car grew tense and awkward.

Glinda sighs. _He is too empathic, only offering short brief answers giving actually no information to her in disguise of an answer, _She thinks. "May i ask you of your semblance?"

"I have multiple."

"Thats impossible!" Glynda stomps on the brakes sending the car to a screeching halt as she looks at me bewildered.

I look her in the eyes. "I have multiple. Please keep driving or I will get out here." I begins to reach for the door handle so Glynda starts the car and begins to drive to Beacon.

The rest of the trip was in silent as I put on my headphones and started listening to my music.

Yoo hoo hoo don't mind me~

I stand in front of the Headmaster of 'Beacon' Ozpin.

I stand slightly slouched over with my hands in my pockets. To the untrained eye I would look lax, lazy. But to Ozpin he can see that I have quick reach to the pistol on my hip and ready to fight and fight back.

Ozpin sits in his chair behind his desk, "Relax i mean you no harm. My name is Ozpin and i am the recently appointed Headmaster to Beacon Academy. Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Do you have liquor?"

Ozpin looks at me surprised by my blunt response, "Yes i do, i put some in my coffee in the mornings on rough days." Ozpin reaches in an compartment in his desk producing a wine bottle and offers it to me. I takes it and gulps down a few drinks.

I sigh and actually relax, relieved to have the taste of alcohol comfort me again. My mind snaps to the first time I took up drinking with the monk after Shinjiro's death at the hands of Strega. I continued drinking at least once a week afterwards to hold off the stress of Tartus and school. So much memories form one taste of this stuff.

Ozpin clears his throat, "Are you ok?"

I nod looking at the bottle, "Yes, just memories."

Ozpin nods, "May I ask what you're remembering?"

"Friends, enemies, death, peace, lovers, rivals. All the reason I have to drink and what made me start."

Ozpin nods and sighs, "You seem like a good young man. So can I ask a few questions and please answer truthfully."

I nod.

"How did you know the town you were in was under attack by Grimm?"

"I did not."

"Then how did you save them?"

"Right time, right place." Glynda Goodwitch standing behind Ozpin starts writing the conversation down on a weird little device.

"How did you kill the Grimm?"

"Persona use. Maralagidyne."

"Is your weapon named Persona or Maralagidyne?" The name was horribly butchered by the man completely mispronouncing it.

"Neither." I take out my evoker, "Evoker." I proceed to reach into the sea of my soul and pull out, "Lucifer's Blade."

Ozpin watches clearly amused by the magic act of pulling a blade out of thin air, "Then may I see your "Persona?" I nod standing up and taking evoker putting it to my temple reaching out to the Sea of my soul feeling for the right Persona and I feel one rise up from the Sea and clearly into my mind.

I take a deep breath in and pulls the trigger earning an cry from Glynda, "Hold back, watch carefully."

An metalic body painted red standing the same stature as his master, the same hair making the similarities between me and this creature apparent. The most amazing thing is its glowing red eyes and the gold harp on its back. It lets out an painful roar highlighting his summoner whose eyes are glowing a brilliant blue with and large smirk painting my face making him look like an whole other person. "Orpheus Telos."

Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee studying every image form this phenomenon in front of him, "Amazing I can see no dust being used. Yet this destroyed an pack of Beowolves to the point of there wasn't even ashes left. May you demonstrate how you may use this power?"

I point to an wall, "Weary Thrust." Orpheus flies to it and punches it blasting a hole through it, the wall soon starts to crumble. I send Orpheus a mental command and he shatters into glass.

Ozpin face is painted with a small grin, "Minato how would you like to be a Hunter?"

Glynda glares at him, "Ozpin! Hunters have to go through YEARS of training! You cannot just offer it to anyone you want!"

Ozpin takes a sip from his coffee, "Minato is your name right? Well i can forge maunisperects putting you in the first year class of this school year, you are about the right age. So do you accept?"

I nods.

"Excellent! The students should be arriving tomorrow on an airboat so for now will you delight me with an conversation?"

Glynda scuffs and mutters, "Good luck trying." She walks out of the room.

Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou hast established a new bond... Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Empress Aranca.

I smile to myself. I will talk to her more apparently.

I take a seat and take another gulp from the wine bottle waiting for Ozpin to start talking again.

"I am sorry you must go through this training but Miss Goodwitch is right you must have some formal training and a team for operations."

I nod.

"So I must ask where are you from and how did you gain...That."

"Japan, I was born with it."

Ozpin smiles and leans forward, "What war have you seen? I can see it in your eyes you have fought in some type of war but you are too young to have fought in the Grimm War."

I freeze for a second and take a gulp from the bottle trying to drain my memories of that damned tower.

"That is all Minato Arisato. Will you please go to the nurses office for a medical check up seeing i have no record of yours."

"Affirmative."

I get up out of my chair placing the bottle on Ozpin's desk. "Keep it I can see its the only coping mechanism you have right now."

Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou hast established a new bond... Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Emperor Aranca.

'Another one huh? Two in one day is good.' I breath in and sigh starting to walk in one direction hoping to come along the nurse office but using the time to drink the wine bottle sip by sip gaining weird looks from staff that I have come across.

I finally comes across a sign pointing me to the nurse office so I keeps walking soon getting to the bottom of it being only slightly drunk but still keeping my cool and calm exterior but only way they could see I was drunk is by the blush on my cheeks.

I walk in the nurses office which looks more like an hospital honestly. An middle aged women with dark brown hair wearing a doctors coat clears her throat. "Minato Arisato? I am Doctor Katelyn. If you would follow me I will perform your check up."

I silently obeys her following her into a room with stand of the art medical equipment. "All I will do is a physical check up." She smiles kindly, "I promise I won't use any of this."

I nod and Katelyn begins to poke and prod feeling certain parts of my body. She looks hard at work writing down things on an clipboard. "Would you mind taking off your shirt?"

I hesitate remembering the battle with Nyx vater and cerian it would leave angry scars. I sigh and begins taking them off to show a scarred chest with countless cuts, burns, bruises from my last fight and lastly the horrifyingly red and raw.

I watched as the Doctor's eyes widen, "W-wow those look rencet...Like last night."

"It was last night."

She nods shakily taking her tools and takes down my vitals. She stops. "You may put on your shirt again. I'm done. You may spend the day how you wish. Try to get some rest and let those scars heal ok?"

I chuckle putting on My shirt then my blazer, "She sound like the girls after a rough battle." I was just about to walk out but stop. "Do you know where the nearest club is?"

"Just exit out of Beacon main gate and keep heading straight down Main Street and you should see it."

I exit and after a while of searching I found the path to Main Street looking for the club soon finding it. I proceed to walk to the front door where i'm stopped by the bouncer. "Whoa whoa kid. No minors allowed."

I look him in the eyes and unconsciously spoke with the voices of some of my Personas creating an demonic, insane sounding voice that is heard clearly, "Get out of my way." This was enough to send the bouncer backwards scared out of his mind tripping on himself as I enter the nightclub.

Its more packed than I'm use to. No problem all I want is a few bottles of beer, wine, and anything I can get my hands on. _Maybe i'm drinking too much, I usually don't have more than a couple shots and talked with the monk._ I mentally reassure myself that is I'm getting it so I don't have to go to the bar every night.

The bartender looks me over and sighs, "Kid I usually don't sell to minors but honestly you look like you need a drink. So what are you having?"

I point to a few bottles, "I will take the bottles. Charge it to Beacon."

The barkeep laughs, "So you are an hunter? Well here you go kid and i hope to see you again."

I nod taking the bottles getting ready to head out. "And Kid if you ever need to talk to someone you know where to find me."

Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou hast established a new bond... Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Star Aranca.

I bite my lip looking back at the man as my final meeting with Akinari flashes through my mind and the story of the pink alligator. I keep walking out the door of the club all the way back to Beacon.

Yoo hoo hoo don't mind me!~

Its the next day and I wake up in an room they gave me to sleep in for the night till I gets my team. I sigh and watch a giant airship land and a crowd of people unload. I sigh as I take a flask out and take a chug before walking into the crowd myself to try to see what my class is like.

I spot extreme diversity from clothing, to hair even their weapons seem so bizarre to me. I spot a girl maybe a year younger or two then me holding a GIANT scythe. I breath in and walk over to her where an average blond hair teen who was scrawny but with the right work could be unbeatable. He's is puking his guts out. Good thing my Persona gave me a quick lesson to better my english.

"Excuse me I have an motion sickness pill if you need it."

The blond hair teen shakes his head finally stopping and starts breathing heavily, "I have tried them...Don't work at all." He gets up wiping the vomit off his mouth and extends his hand. "Thanks for trying to help though! My name is Jaune Arc."

I look at short black haired girl as if asking who she is as I completely ignored the extended hand, "Oh me? My name is Ruby Rose!" She takes out her scythe, "And this is Crescent Rose!"

"My name is Minato Arisato." I look at them both. "Do you know where we are suppose to go?"

Ruby shakes her head and points to my flask, "Do you have alcohol in there?"

I nod taking it out and taking a drink and sigh taking out Lucifer's Blade. "This is Lucifer's Blade." I take out my evoker. "And I call this an evoker."

Ruby's eyes widen and an massive grin is plastered across her face, "Oh oh can I see?!"

"No you will start hearing voices."

Jaune looks at me with confusion, "You are kidding right? ...Right?"

I shake my head and put up Lucifer's Blade, "I was wondering, Ruby. If you would introduce me to our class."

Her eyes get wider, "We are?! Yay!" She grabs both Jaune and my hands dragging us along with surprising strength. "I'm going to introduce you to my sister Yang!" I sigh wondering if the rest are like this.

Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou hast established a new bond... Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Lovers Aranca.

I stop and stare at her, "Excuse me...I need some time alone real quick."

Ruby tilts her head in an innocent way, "Why? Are you ok?"

I take a deep breath, "No." I turn away digging in my pocket for my flask taking a huge gulp while at the same time taking a wallet out with an picture of S.E.E.S. and keep walking.

Ruby looks at Jaune who nods, "It'll be ok I'll find my way around, it looks like he needs a friend." Jaune smiles and keeps walking in the same direction as Ruby chases after me.

"Hey!" I turn around looking at the speeding form of Ruby running to me, "Wait up! I want to talk to you!"

She watches as what appears to be tears dripping down my empathic face, like my mind is refusing to acknowledge I'm crying, "Minato did i do something to make you sad?"

I shake my head, "I am not cr-" I feel the drip of tears on my shirt. "I guess I am crying." I turn around and keep walking while Ruby keeps up right at my heels then over taking me not letting me by.

"Minato. If you need to talk about something will your promise to talk to me?"

I glance down at her and sigh, "I lost people. Lovers, friends. I lost them all. I drank myself cold last night because i had no one to stop me like I use to. I am slowly growing insane. I am honestly trying to find a way to save the world to fulfil a promise to the last person i hold dear and YOU took one of their places. Is that what you wanted?"

Ruby tilts her head, "If they're gone is it such a bad thing I take their place? I wont be them I'll be me! A whole new person to make friends with and soon learn to trust." She smiles up to me brightly, "Maybe you need to let go?"

I look forward stuffing my flask back in my pocket and my wallet in my other pocket, "Maybe Ruby but I will never forget."

Ruby runs off probably to search for her sister or to find where we are supposed to go.

Yoo hoo hoo don't mind me!~

I found where we are suppose to go...Inside a giant room where everyone is suppose to sleep. Great.

I find one the only empty places which is beside a girl with long black hair and and ribbon in her hair.

She glances at me with an eyebrow raised, "Are you Minato?"

I can feel dread pile up in my stomach, "Yes I am." I lay down on the cold floor taking out my flask and taking a drink trying to numb an headache from so many Persona's in my head, all bickering and arguing with each other and so many calling out to me.

"My name is Blake, I met Ruby and she told me a lot about you. If its anything i have a spare blanket you could use."

I nod to her as I take off my shirt not caring if people stare along with my pants leaving me in my boxers and immediately everyone's attention is on me or more like my scars from my battles with Shadows.

I take the blanket Blake hands me and lay it down for some cushioning against the floor and i offer her my flask, "Want any?" I shake it a little and she grabs it from my hands stuffing it under her pillow.

"Ruby also told me you had a drinking problem. So I'll solve it for you."

I sigh laying my head down and closes my eyes warping my arms around an imaginary Aigis. Thoughts of the few nights we spent together flashes through my mind before The Fall. Everything including the first day we met runs through my mind, our battles and watching her slowly become human.

I feel an hand pat my hand so I open my hands to the sight of Blake offering me an pillow, "You are not use to sleeping alone are you?"

I shake my head no taking the pillow using it as an body pillow holding it close to me and I sigh feeling a little better, "Thank you Blake."

I quickly fall asleep.

Yoo hoo hoo don't mind me!~

I wake up in an fright form an nightmare. I'm sweating. I take an deep breath and looks at Blake and her pillow where she hid my flask. I reach under her pillow trying not to disturb her. I grab my flask and slowly pull it out hoping to just have it one me. As an comfort item like my evoker is. Knowing that I can have a drink whenever I need it is an great comfort to me plus if needed to I can use it as a disinfectant for any small cuts or wounds that I would not waste SP on. I sigh and look outside seeing the sun barely rising over the horizon.

I get up stretching careful not to wake anyone up. I put back on my clothes and my armour underneath and walk outside the room where Ozpin is standing with an trumpet, "An air horn would work better but its up to you." Ozpin nods taking out an air horn and I just shake my head trying to get as far as I can bef- *HOONNKNKK* and now theres screams.

I come back after a few minutes and watch as everyone is glaring at Ozpin. I know his kind, he's a giant kid but with life experience to match even the wisest of sages. He will care for every one of his students like they're his kids.

I watch as he begins to explain the goal of this test, meet your team., grab an artifact and some temple filled with an forest of Grimm. Sounds simple enough but he added one part, "There are not enough people to form the teams so there will be one loner. They will have to bunk with one team of their choosing though. If you want to you can volunteer for this role but be warned, you will likely die doing this."

I immediately raise my hand as the thought of Ruby or Blake or kami forbid Jaune going solo, "I am use going solo and will be the best choice for this role." I watch as Ozpin grins.

"I knew you were going to do that Minato. You still have to take the test though." He turns to the crowd drinking a cup of coffee and taps his cane on the ground, "We will met on the cliff overlooking the forest, clear?"

There is an mixtures of "Yes", "Understood", "Positive", and "Affirmative" which lastley belonged to me.

I stand by the doorway putting on my headphones turning on "Burn my dread" Easily one of my favorite songs and after awhile time has past everyone has changed out of their night clothes and started heading out I feel someone poke my shoulder. I look around to see Ruby standing next to an tall blond haired girl with an ample breast and not afraid of showing it off apparently.

I proceed to take off my handphones and look at them both, "Yes?"

The blond haired girl holds her hand out, "My name is Yang and I'm Ruby's sister! So how tough are you to think you can take this solo?"

"I can beat anyone here but if i go full on I might accidentally kill someone."

Yang raises her eyebrows, "How are you so sure?"

"Because I have killed someone."

Yang looks surprised and Ruby looks struck with horror, "What did they do?"

"To me directly? Nothing, expect kill one of my friends."

Now honestly they took that better than I thought. Yang just looks curious and Ruby is looking at me with a mixture of fear, amazement and pity? Huh no one ever looks at me with pity, mostly just looking at me as a friend to talk to about their troubles. Never talked about me.

I take out my flask and takes a drink feeling the mind numbing effect of the drink take over in an pleasant sensation dulling the grief and pain.

Yang grabs my shoulder grinning, "So if me and Ruby get on the same team come stay with us, besides no one should drink alone!"

I tilt my head and look between the two sisters trying to find common ground…Nope nothing.

I nod to them and began to walk to the cliff taking Lucifer's Blade out of my sea of my soul along with my evoker. I feel hundreds of my Persona roar to be summoned, to let them free and utterly destroy the Shadows. I can feel Thanatos BEGGING me to let my losse and burn anything he sees. I put back on my headphones turning it on shuffle.

I soon get to the cliff and I stand next to an tall and buff blond haired guy, radiating arrangce and superiorness. He looks at me and scuffs and I look at Ozpin whose standing there drinking a coffee (Still no idea how it keeps full) and shrugs.

I sigh and look down at my feet noticing its an plate. There are multiple things this could be but the feeling i'm getting is its an spring trap. Actually with Ozpin personality...Yea its a spring trap.

Soon everyone is on a spring trap and Ozpin claps his hand, "Get ready to launch."

I can feel everyone's confusion and Ozpin counts down to Zero and everyone launches but before it gets to me I put my evoker to my temple and pulls the trigger, "Thanatos!" He comes from the Sea of my Soul and roars filled with bloodlust and the urge to protect his master. He picks me up and starts to fly using coffin like wings to denced to the forest floor and roars again taunting the Shadows in the forest begging for them to come.

He lets me down and I touch on the forest floor in time to watch an spear fly through the air and pin Jaune to an tree...Honestly it was amusing. So I began to walk to poor Jaune as Thanatos follows me obediently slashing trees and vines that get in my way toppling trees and burning the foliage in front of me. I finally get to Jaune who is looking at Thanatos in utter fear. I speak to him with a faint echo in my voice that only happens when I summon a Persona, "Do not fear, Thanatos will not hurt you unless I tell him so." Thanatos then grabs the spear and pulls it out of the tree catching Jaune and letting him down on the ground.

"M-Minato what is that?" Jaune points to Thanatos who is panting heavily telling me someone is approaching.

"It is my Persona...Thanatos. He allows me to kill any Shadows I come across. To you he is just an weapon. You are to stay here and wait for who threw the spear, understand?"

He just nods scared so I turn around and start to walk to the temple as Thanatos clears a path for me leaving an scared Jaune behind.

It takes a few hours but I finally get to the temple, i'm sweating extremely badly. More than likely the stress of keeping Thanatos summon and I can feel its voice in my head.

"Master You Should Rest. I Can Battle Another Day. I Do Not Wish You Stress." I nod to my persona and allowing him to shatter into dust and I use my sword to hold me up.

I walk to the shrine where I see chess pieces. I chuckle taking the black king and putting it in my pocket. I put my evoker to my head, "Come on Pixie you should not cause me too much stress." I pull the trigger summoning Pixi and I nod to her, "Trafuri."

In an bright light overcomes me and when it fades i'm on the cliff top with Pixie dancing around my head. I allow her to return as I take out my flask taking a drink numbing the headache that grew over time as I had Thanatos summoned.

I watch as Ozpin walks up to me, "Congrats Minato on being the first back. Do you need medical assistance?"

I shake my head and sigh, "I just need to nap honestly." I close my eyes feeling the soft grass on my skin as the wind lulls me to sleep. Darkness overcomes me and I am finally asleep.

Yoo hoo hoo don't mind me!~

I wake up to the feeling of someone looking down at me bent over. "Hello Ruby." She jumps back scared making an "Eep" noise. I raise myself up from my napping spot on the grass to see everyone is back from the forest. I look at Ozpin who is smiling.

"Minato the teams have been established. I'll let you find out whos who by yourself." I look at Ruby who is standing by Blake, Yang, and a girl that is all white.

Yang walks up to me placing her hand on my shoulder, "Guess you have to take up my offer now don't you?" I look at the other groups weighing the odds and find that Ruby's group will offer me the most peace.

I'm forced to nod to her, "As long as I can have a drink before I go to sleep."

Yang grins, "Only if you share a drink with me." Ruby gasp and hits Yang on her shoulder.

"I thought I told you no more drinking!"

"Sorry Ruby. Is it wrong I want to share a drink with a friend?"

"Yes Yang it is! You should not drink at all!" Ruby points to me, "He shouldn't either!"

I look at Ruby, "Ruby? How could you replace the effects of an drink? You can't, its the only thing that numbs my mind and stops me from having nightmares. I had a nightmare last night because Blake here took my flask."

I swear I see tears in her eyes, "Isn't there anything else?"

"Sleeping with someone starves off the worse of the nightmares."

She looks at me blushing wide eyed, "W-what do you mean?"

I shrug, "For months I had someone to sleep with. Usually it helps me sleep."

Ruby looks down blushing and Yang starts laughing, "Minato if you're looking for an cuddle buddy you're asking the wrong girl there!"

I finally acknowledge the ice princess, "And you are?"

"You can call me Weiss and do not even think of touching me."

I look at her and smiles a bit, "I've bedded a girl just like you, if i wish I could easily seduce you. Besides girls like you love being dominated and honestly I'm too tired to put that much energy into you."

Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou hast established a new bond... Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Priestess Aranca.

Kami fucking damnit. I hate fate honestly.

I take another drink and I look at Ruby, "Lets just get to the room...I'm tired and I'll try not to wake any of you if I do have an nightmare." Ruby bites her lip nodding her head taking the lead with Yang beside her, Blake beside me and Weiss trailing behinds us.

We find our room where there is only two beds which i go lay down on one and immediately pass out from the sheer stress of keeping an Persona summoned for more than an hour.


	4. Chapter 4

I dream of my soul, I may watch as what happens when I let go of control of my Persona. Full out war. This is an fantastic dream watching the two sides battle with Thanatos on the side of the devil and Messiah on the side of the angels. They Clash for what feels like years It is an beautiful battle that ends with Orpheus standing over the bodies his body now dyed red with the blood of his friends, the other aspects of himself. He weeps golden tears slowly giving life back each and every Persona but starting small. His tears first revive Pixie who cups the tears in her tiny hands feeding them to the fallen Persona in an random order reviving them all. They all begin to fight again but this Orpheus is far from helpless. He easily battles on par with even Messiah then surpassing him. Orpheus cries out as his stark white hair covers his eyes. He looks at them crying tears of pure gold. The tears that revived them. They understand Orpheus gave them life again so they will give him one request. He ask they to never fight again. To allow the raging storm in their minds to clear and calm to allow harmony in the sea they make up. They allow it and began to calm down their raging storms to allow the storm they cause to begin to die down.

I wake up from the dream to the sound of light snoring and incredible warmth. My eyes are closed yet i can feel the fabric form not the sheets but form and nightshirt. I slowly own my eyes as the dull throb of a hangover pounds my head like a drum. Never stopping and ever present. I open my eyes to the slight of black hair with a slight tint of red to it. I look down at the body wrapped in my arms and notice it to be lacking the more developed type of body I am use to having being woken up by. It is obvious who invaded my bed and which I used as an teddy bear in the middle of the night simply because she is warm and about the size of things I'm use to sleeping with. I try to slide away from the sleeping form of Ruby who is trying to grasp my arm muttering something about "Crescent Rose." Maybe she named a teddy bear that? My stomach growls just loudly enough to wake Blake.

Blake gets up groaning slightly, "Minato was that you?" I simply nod to her. While trying to slide my arm out from below the sleeping form of Ruby. I look at Blake with begging eyes to try to help the effort to free my arm from the iron like grip of the small little girl who should have no way to be strong enough to keep me from pulling my arm free. I watch as Blake gets up, dressed in her form of nightwear, reach under the bed Ruby and I are lying on and pull out a rectangular block of red and black metal. Blake slides the slab of metal next to Ruby and faster than I could see grabs it and pulls it close to her freeing my arm from her grip and allowing me to get up and start my day.

Looking down at my clothing I notice the cuts and holes inside the shirt and the dress shirt under it exposing my bare chest underneath it. It is completely destroyed for use as clothing but I could keep them as a reminder of Earth, S.E.E.S, my friends that I left behind. The ones that died and I only lived because I sacrificed myself to try to save them. I wonder if I can still use the Universe Aranca. I bet not even though those unbreakable bonds I made with those in the past world they would not translate to this Universe. Or maybe they do and I do not have to go through the pain of getting close to anyone ever again and allow myself to progress through the school years and become an professional Shadow hunter. Maybe even with their help I could learn how to destroy beings like Nyx. Well maybe not help me to that point but allow me the chance to learn and grow to allow myself to become and better S.E.E.S. agent. No matter what I will always consider myself an S.E.E.S agent and the armband they gave me is proof. I grab the S.E.E.S. armband and thankfully it is unharmed. I take it off using the velcro strap that I have to allow me putting it on and off with ease compared to forcing it to slide down my arm.

I look to Blake who herself is in the process of checking her outfit from yesterday for damage with the battle I heard about between them and the Shadow like animals. I walk over to her giving her my flask of liquor making sure she has a nice hold of it, "Keep that away from me." She nods so I turn around and began to walk to the bathroom to get some water and curb the ever pounding headache that just keeps hitting me. I soon find an water fountain at the end of the hallway and not being one to pass up an opportunity just because it is not exactly what I am searching for I turn it on while I greedily drink all the water I can get into my mouth gulping it down as fast as I can to fulfil my mouth with an another mouthful of water. This continues for a few minutes till I feel like I drank enough to curb my headache to a manageable level.

I find an campus map on the ground floor of the dorm. It shows an overview of the whole campus and I immediatly look for the food court finding it actually close by to here and enough time to explore before classes began which if I am right should be around 10:00. I check my headphones MP3 clock which I use as an portable watch that is powered by my Persona as it was designed for the Dark Hour where machines built to be powered by Persona's can operate allowing me an music source that never dies. It is 6:30 which I hope is enough time to eat, explore, then get to class with time to spare.

I quickly depart out of the dorm's front doors completely forgetting about my shredded clothing instead wanting to fill my stomach with the food it is so desperately crying out for as it growls in an way that could be mistaken for an wild animal that you are trying to take its food away. Which if you got in my way it would be then growling because you took away its blessed and holy nutrients.

I make it to the cafeteria the doors are open allowing the multiple of smells from the ranging buffet they set out for all the students. I quickly walk and almost break out in an run to get to the pancakes piling them high on my plate along with bacon, biscuits, french toast and finally a few glasses of milk.

I hear people whispering and staring at both me and the plate of food I hold. I began to eat quickly forgetting about tasting anything because I completely forgot to slow down and actually tasting the food I stuff all the food down. After around ten minutes of eating I gained an crowd chanting for me to keep eating and many people started betting on how much I could eat. I am use to this because the sheer amount of boxed lunches that are brought to me everyday and wishing not to offend anyone I eat everything anyone gave me. My metabolism soon grew accustomed to the increased amount of food now I need this much to function on a daily basis. I soon finish my plate earning deafening cheers from the whole cafeteria that crowded around the table I am sitting at. I look to see Jaune, "Jaune get me more pancakes."

Like roar the silence is deafening, "M-Minato you cannot be serious?"

"Now." He nods running to the pancake in a hurry remembering the experience of that being that followed Minato inside the Emerald Forest, to him it evoked an fear much more terrifying than any of the Grimm in the forest because that thing looked like it wanted to kill you just for the fun of it.

Jaune returns with my pancakes and I continue to eat in relative silence as most people are too shocked to believe that a person like me can pack this much away. I continue eating for a few more minutes finishing the pile of pancakes again. I stand up while wiping my face off the syrup and anything else that would stick to my face while I ate. I leave my plate on the table as I have seen others have done it so I assume that is how the system is. I exit out the doors in time for Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang walk past me inside the room allowing me time to explore the campus and learn where everything is as needed.

Yoo hoo hoo don't mind me~

The class I am currently in is called Grimm Studies class. Supposedly this is the class where we learn about the Shadows. I honestly expect theories, live test on what works best against them, and finally the different Aranca and each one's weakness and strengths. I already know much about the Shadows to the point of almost figuring out how they have a small over control of space and time. I assume that the Shadows have existed ever form the first humans first nightmare about the things lurking in the darkness. They were born from an idea and feed by all of humanity's emotions. Of course this is just an personal theory.

I watch as an elderly man walk up in front of an borad with some type of drawings on them. I look over the drawings looking closely finding that one of them looks like the werewolf like Shadows that were terrorizing the small town. My attention snaps back to the man in front of the class starts to speak, "My name is Professor Peter Port and I am an Grimm expert! I have fought many types of Grimm throughout my years. This reminds me of an story about When I fought against an-" I tune out the old man's rambling as I lay my head down on the table as it is slightly more comfortable than the desk back at Gekkoukan but I can feel the cool air on my skin because of the holes in my jacket and dress shirt. The draft honestly makes it a little harder to fall asleep then usual but I do and finally get to nap.

Yoo hoo hoo don't mind me!

I am softly shaken awake by Ruby who is looking at me with an slightly worried expression, "Minato are you alright?" She looks confused on why I am sleeping most likely. I simply nod to her getting up then stretching every muscle in my body simultaneously as an exercise I do before going into into anywhere with enemies but also works perfectly to just wake myself up after an nap. "Minato you could ask Headmaster Ozpin about getting the school uniform's early because you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday." I nod to her, "If you need me I might be hanging out with Yang or in the school's garden. I heard its really beautiful!" I nod to her.

"If its anything as beautiful as you then I must see it." Did I really just say that? I really couldn't of said that. Reinforcing the reality of my words Ruby is blushing manically, almost as if someone put tomato paste all over her face dying it crimson red. I see Yang's shoulder bouncing up and down in laughter barely controlling it from spilling out thus embarrassing Ruby farther.

Yang finally got in control of herself, "Minato that was smoother than silk." Now she is barking out in laughter embarrassing Ruby to the point she is running away to get away from the sources of her embarrassment. I look at Yang and she shrugs still laughing, "I never thought the day would come someone would hit on Ruby like that! But I mean come on that was smooth as silk!".I nod to her and take a deep breath in trying to figure out how I let that slip out of my mind. I am usually very reserved with my words and their meaning. Maybe is an effect for being in the Great Seal for so long making me a little more open with my words. Maybe. Yang puts a hand on my shoulder, "Yo Minato do you want to hit the clubs tonight? I know a place where the bartender owes me a drink and if you need to let off some steam there are people to punch!" I nod to her.

"I'll go with you. As long as I get to drive." I can see the amusement in her eyes.

"If you can handle my Yang cycle, which i doubt, then you can drive us there BUT if there is one scratch on my baby I will skin you alive!" I nod to her thinking what to do. I should see if the vehicles in this world can respond to an Persona or they have to be built in a special way like the machines on Earth during the Dark Hour. Maybe they even conduct Persona's just like the Nhili weapons I got from those golden Shadows. I'll see what I get when I channel Thanatos into it.

"What time should I meet you?"

"Mmm lets say around 10:00, 10:30. This would give me enough time to make an excuse to why I'm going out so let for poor little Ruby. She always worries when I go out club hopping for some reason I don't understand. You are an good listener Minato now I understand why you're so quiet!" Yang starts to laugh to herself till she is blue in the face. I nod to her walking out of the classroom heading to if I can remember the training field. I need to see the power for the Persona's and if they are affected by this world. They honestly should not be affected. The only way for them to be affected is if my mental state change drastically resulting in the Persona's themselves to be changed on an fundamental level. I also need a safe place to test out Armageddon so I know if my trump card is still in my hand or I need to discard it in favor of an more effective or more powerful card.

I soon reach a large field that host many target dummies. Not many people seem to be here maybe because of how early it is in the school year and first day classes are always the most stressful. Those here more than likely take training as relaxation rather than sitting down reading a book or maybe even an nap. I would highly recommend an nap. I walk up to a training dummy pulling out my Evoker and Lucifer's Blade getting ready if it tries anything. I have seen training dummy's fight back and that is NOT fun looking. More stressful than looking than fighting an real enemy because you have to worry about it breaking you and you breaking it. I slowly put my evoker to my temple earning a few startled gazes and whispered a name that seemed to echo in the field alerting the word to its summoning, "**Messiah." **

I pull the trigger of my Evoker earning the feeling of the Persona being ripped from my mind into the realm of matter using the glass that burst through from my head as an medium from its travels from the plane of the mind to the plane of matter. He epurts from the glass swinging the chain of coffins that have been bleached white into the dummy completely knocking it off the wood stick that was planted into the ground. "**Master You Have Summoned Me From Training? Surly Thanatos Would Fit Your Purposes Much More Better?"**

"Thanatos does not know control. I am around people and do not need unnecessary damage which Thanatos would surely bring." Messiah nods to me in understanding my reasoning for summoning him in any other Persona's place. I look for an clear area where I can test Messiah's unique almighty spell that I have seen hurt Death to the point that it backed up and always tried to dodge it every other time. I point to an clear area that even the area effect would not hurt anyone by accident. I feed MEssiah the necessary amount of SP to pull off the spell, "**Morning Star." **The power behind the words of the spell is immense. Enough to throw back some loose soil around my feet. I watch as Messiah uses the spell giving off the illusion that an part of the sun broke off and started to head to the middle of the area of my choosing. The light soon broke through the clouds speeding down to the middle of the area I chosen. It hits the ground exploding in an brilliant explosion that rivals then surprasses the sun for an breif moument. The explosion displaces the air almost knocking me off my feet by sucking me in and throws me back form the secondary explosion to be caught by Messiah. The area finally calms down and I look at my handiwork. Where was at least hundred meters of land is now an hole filled with scorched earth and a slight layer of glass.

I take a deep breath in and allow Messiah to return to my mind while we both look at the damage that we caused to the landscape. I was right to summon Messiah but as I look at the area the thought of using an less powerful attack crossed my mind as I look at the scorched earth. I sigh thinking how I would explain this to Ozpin while avoiding trouble at the same time with them. When I go over it in my head I would just have to account on Ozpin's judgement and kindness for my reckless and inability to think things through. I can not use anything like that for a while simply because the power behind those attacks while saving them only for open spaces where the damage would be limited and not affect anyone beside those I am aiming for. Only against targets I know are worth using it against. Maybe like a giant robot.

Many people are rushing in to see what happened and what that was. Some were yelling about aliens and winged Faunus. I guess those are those guys Angels. I try to walk into the crowd to escape any attention or anyone finding out it was me. Sadly someone who watched me summon Messiah then use Morning Star points me out telling the crowd it was me. I sigh looking at them then I point to the side, "Look Ozpin is here." They all look and I walk into the crowd using their own people against them soon escaping out of the other side walking back into the campus wearing a stolen red hood covering my hair and clothes so I just look like a shy guy who doesn't want to talk to anyone.

I make it back to the dorm room where a pile of clothes are waiting by the front door. I look they over and quickly come up with there our new school uniforms. Thankfully on time for me because my Gekkoukan school uniform is now just the same as wearing ribbons. I take the pile of clothes and go inside the room where Weiss, Yang, and Blake look like there waiting for me. Yang sighs shaking her head making tch tch tch noises, "Minato what did you do to make that light in the sky plus the explosion AND why do you have Ruby's hood?"

"Testing out an powerful move and I stole it from an random person to escape the crowd. I will happily give it back."

Blake looks me in the eyes and sighs, "Minato you are dodging the question by answering it yet giving us no information. I am not sure how you can do that so well but please trust us."

"It has nothing to do with trust. Just hard to explain. Yang we are still up for tonight right?"

The other two girls are now looking at Yang with curious/accusing glances that seem to want answers for what I said. I know what I said and it seems like it had the desired effects noting that our psychology are the same or at least similar. Yang sighs tossing me the keys, "Yea Minato we are still up for the night on the town." Now the girls are curious and I let them talk while I change into the school uniform. Halfway through when am just in my boxers the girls stop talking and stare at me. Weiss's cheeks have a tint of red on them just staring.

"Yes?"

It seemed to bring them out of their stupor as Weiss and Blake look away trying to play off innocence while Yang boldy checks me out from head to toe. "If this is your form of an apology I like it." Yang is bold. The type of bold if you egg it on gets you tied to the bed and ride like a horse bold. Not going there had enough bondasm with Mitsuru.

"I am changing. I assume you have seen a guy in just boxers before?" Weiss shakes her head and Blake nods her head. They are sticking to my first impression of them almost to the dot. I guess I can read people well as that came in use with the Social Links back on Earth. I continue to put on the school uniform and surprisingly it fits me perfectly, it is light, not too tight but tight enough that it fits me perfectly. It looks nice and classy but honestly if I could get it in red that would be perfect. It's not exactly nightclub type of clothing but would work good enough so I do not have to buy new clothing coupled with the fact I do not have any money. I turn to the girls putting my hands in my pockets with my back hunched slightly.

I notice it is around 6:00 pm. Still enough time to grab dinner and be back here for the time to get to the club and have something to drink with Yang and maybe dance with some girls and see if there is any jobs I can do while making friends with the bosses of the underworld. Good friends in high places are always a good thing no matter if there good or bad. I still have that mask I had made. Looks like and Shadow's mask and it has an voice disguiser built into it. They were made at my request for all S.E.E.S. members to disguise ourselves in case we had an Shadow in the streets of the city and if the Dark Hour ends the only rumors that would start is about people randomly appearing in creepy mask. Or I could simply just go without the mask and start the rumor that I am an ruthless killer taking jobs from anyone who would pay. This would hopefully allow people to distance themselves from me.

I nod at the girls, "Yang I'll be back i'm getting some dinner. If you wanted to come along I could rig the bets." They honestly look confused. Oh yes they never seen me eat before. I open the door out of the dorm motioning for my hand for them to follow me and hopefully by the time dinner is over they will have forgotten about the Morning Star incident and the only one I will have to worry about is Ozpin and he will not be distracted by simple tricks like what I pulled with Yang. I just hope I do not get in too much trouble.

I began to walk to the cafeteria still wearing Ruby's hood pulled over my head waiting at least a day before walking around the school another day without hiding my face. There is an chance that Ruby will find me and try to kick my ass for stealing her hood or she is scared because this hood was an coping mechanism to handle social situations. Then again it also could be an gift from her mother or father. "Yang what is this hood to Ruby?"

"Its an gift form our mother. She shortly disappeared during a mission so it is one of the few things Ruby has of her. I would like it if you gave it to her as soon as you can because she is probably in a corner crying to herself with the saddest puppy eyes you will ever see."

"I'll leave it on the bed so she will find it when she gets to the room." Yang grins.

"Better be something she won't get mad about smooth boy. Be nice to my little sister she is still immature."

Weiss laughs, "She is still a little kid! Shes like what 15?"

I clear my throat, "I am only 16." They look at me with questioning gazes. I do not look the part nor act the part. My body is 16 but how old is my mind...my soul? I lost count in the great seal around the second year of staying there. Unavailable to move, not even to see right reduced to for an better lack of an word 'feeling' everything around me. It was like only using the omnipotent orb to walk around and seeing an tree. I am getting sidetracked. I think one of the girls are talking to me.

"-you 16 years old?!" Weiss's voice is the one I hear. "You look at least 18 and act with the more mature than most adults!" I shrug keeping walking forward heading for the dining hall.

"I fought in an war only ten people knew about. Well now 13." I walk forward to not to see the pity in their eyes. I do not need to see or want to see the pity in their eyes. I had enough pity in my life whenever it would be when people heard about my parents, they see the scars from the nightly battles with the Shadows or if it is when I had an stalker watch me sleep every night because of an obsession and an half forgotten objective that grew into her following me everywhere to protect me. I also do not want them to question what I have been through. I will tell them if I want to not the other way around.

We walk through the dining hall's door and the smells of multiple different foods hit me. I can smell steak, chicken, soup. They have everything anyone person could dream of. I wonder even after graduation from this place will I get the pleasure of having this much to eat everyday of my life. I would consider it a pleasure for that to happen but...Persona users die young. Shinjiro, Strega, Aigis's sisters, even I am proof of that fact. But from what I am seen with those new enemies they are weak compared to the Shadows of my world. I might live longer but even gods lose battles.

I snap my head back to the task on hand. Eating enough food so I can function and regain any SP and HP I might of lost throughout the day. I also eat because I like the taste of food and have the metabolism to eat as much as I want anytime of the day. Well I am about to begin an case study while at the same time starting an betting ring. Done it before.

I go to the food table taking two plates. One plate to eat on the other to hold all the food I am going to eat the other to hold my first serving. I get five of their biggest stakes, four pieces of chicken, at least five pounds of lamb, another staked cooked differently, a couple potatoes, and finally a few bowls of fried rice. Weiss is looking at me, "Surely you cannot eat all of that."

"Shh i'm hungry." I sit down at the table placing my food down. An girl with rust color hair pops behind me with an microphone.

"It looks like the mysterious glutton is back for more ladies and gentlemen! We are taking bets on how much he will eat along with three members of Team RWBY! My name is Nora Valkyrie and I will be in charge of the bets!" Almost everyone gathers around and I began to eat. I keep eating and eating soon one fourth done, halfway done, three fourths done, now completely done earning cheers and curses for those betting against me finishing. I hand the plate to Yang looking at her in the eyes.

"Another plate please?" There is another rounds of curses. Yang just grins nodding running of and soon returns with quite a few stakes and gives them to me I then continue to eat the stakes along with the bones. I wipe my face off getting up and bowing to them. "Thank you for the food." Of course I said this in Japanese making many people look at me like I spoke in an alien tongue. Which I might of actually have.

I sigh and walk out of the dining area. I fell the omnipotent orb tell me that I am in danger of my ribcage being collapsed by an human traveling at high speeds so I dodge let to see an furious Ruby crying with a giant scythe in her hands, "GIVE ME BACK MY HOOD!" I draw my sword and my evoker.

"Ruby calm down. I took this at random. I will happily give it back but I must get inside so no one will notice I caused the explosion on the training field. Just put down the weapon ok? Do not force me to defend myself. You will not like it Ruby and I rather not hurt you." Tears are leaking from her eyes along with unhinged fury I watch as she twirls the scythe digging it into the ground taking hold on an handel pulling it back to open an circular hole. I have been on the other side of a gun and I am on the other side of a gun. I rack my mind for an Persona and the one that comes to mind and I wish I did not have to summon him I let out a cry filled with need of an peaceful ending, "Thanatos!" Thanatos is summoned with a roar that for a brief second will stop and repel any ranged attacks and throw anything far away. Ruby fires in that brief second sending the bullet back at her. She takes it directly in the stomach, "Ruby!" I rush to her with the thought she took a bullet directly in the stomach ready to try to heal her or at least try but she jumps up and the flattened bullet at her feet.

"M-Minato why did you steal my hood from me!" She starts beating her fist against my chest crying more and more. It looks like I stole everything from her. An single act seemed to destroy her even after I apologized to her. I guess I am use to more mature people. Ken, Aigis well nothing seemed to faze her, Mitsuru, Yukari never got mad at me for things like little theft I did to escape crowds. I sigh and take the cape off and wrapping it around her neck.

"I took a random one ok? But we need to talk why you were about to kill me."

She finally calms down and the rest of the girls run out of the cafeteria weapons armed. "Minato one shot wouldn't break your aura, not even the weakest individuals could break form that."

Note: Aura's seem NOT to be Persona's. Maybe from some people's terrified faces Personas do not exist, they have been found by few who did not officially record them, or simply everyone has the potential for it yet no one has found a way to summon it. It could be Auras are there version of Personas. I am willing to bet that is the reason. "I have an different kind of aura, it doesn't work like that. That shot would have tore me in two." She looks horrified. Poor Ruby she is now in tears hugging me begging for my forgiveness crying her eyes out. I pet her hair and sigh, "I need a drink to relax." Yang nods.

"Come on Minato I'll let you drive as an apology for getting jumped by Ruby. I could of warned you though." I nod prying Ruby off me nodding to Blake for her to take the poor girl to bed as she has been through too much mental stress by almost killing me. I follow Yang as she leads me to an part of the campus I have never seen. It seems like it is the vehicular department and resting in a parking spot with Yang's name on it is resting a sleek high-performance motorcycle shining a brilliant yellow that is almost the same color as Yang's golden hair. I am very curious on how original those girls are with their color schemes. Yang grins and opens her arms wide to show off her bike, "Say hello to my baby! The Yang cycle!" It does fit the description.

I allow Thanatos to burst out of the Sea of the Soul into the forefront of my mind filling my body with his power. Elizabeth taught me how to do this next part from Yu, the Fool that failed the world. I channel the power into my hand and eject it from my body and it takes the form of an tarot card for a brief second then turning to dust falling back into my hand and being absorbed into my hand. Yang whistles and claps whistling again, "That was an amazing trick Minato! Is your semblance forming your Aura away from your body and the ability to shape it anyway you want?"

I nod my head a bit and I get on the bike like I would ride it. I began to channel Thanatos into it making the bike blare to life with an satisfying roar of the engines. It start to change as the bike itself changes into an even sleeker yet broader, it changed from its brilliant sun like yellow to the pitchest of blacks that seem to only exist to cause despair and fear at the ones who look at it. I watch as eight blue and white coffins began to float behind the bike and they respond to my commands. The last worthwhile note about it is the helmet that sprang up out of between the handlebars of the skull like helmet that Thanatos himself wears. Yang is speechless. Now she isn't, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BIKE?!"

"It will wear off at the end of the night. Your bike will look exactly the same." I pat the seat behind me. This bike inspires terror in many. I put on the helmet and I notice the stepping bars on the bike are Thanatos's sword and I believable they are detachable and useable.

"M-Minato what did you do to my bike?" She climbs on looking slightly terrified and slight excited form this. I feel her wrap her arms around my waist and I feel the motor rev as the bike shoots back into the lane that I assume is the straight shot to the streets, "Minato have you been there before?" I nod to her. The bar keeper is the Star Aranca. I start to drive down to the shady part of town because simply that is the fun part of town. Personal experience.

We soon arrive at the place and I stop the bike getting off it keeping the helmet on just because it is so damn comfortable. Yang looks at me like I am crazy, "Minato you drive crazier than I do! I mean come on! You used those coffins to vault over speeding cars then landed on a few of them! I mean god sake Minato I would never take you for such an speed demon."

"Better then the last bike I used."

Now she looks worried, "Do I want to know?" I simply shake my head and we began to walk to the front door of the club. There eyes land on Yang and they scream. I am curious on what happened to make them fear her to that extent. I look at her tilting my head questioning on why they had that reaction and she nods at me, "It's a long story." I nod in understanding. I get to the doors to find them locked. I take out my Evoker placing it to the temple of my helmet.

"Do you wish me to open it?" Yang nods grinning.

"Scare them Minato." I pull the trigger summoning Alice. I love using Alice on human opponents because of how deep I scare them. I honestly love it. I take out Lucifer's Blade and cutting open an passage for me to walk through the doors and soon guns are pointed at me.

"Would you **Die For Me?" **There arms to to shake as their arms force the guns to their temple. I smile under my helmet as Alice jumps up and down giggling happy.

"**Minato There Going To Kill Themselves And Play With Me Forever! Isn't This So Nice That I Get All Those Wonderful Friends And Not Any Of Those Ichy Shadows! Come On Minato Put More Power Into It! Let Them Pull The Trigger! Please Minato I Want More Friends!" **I smile and run my hands in Alice's pretty blond hair.

"Minato that is a little brutal isn't? But it does get the job done." She clears her throat, "We are here just for the drinks! You don't let us drink and I will let my friend let this little girl make you her dolls forever. So what is your choice?"

Alice starts giggling like a mad girl chanting new friends over and over but the grunts drop their guns and I force Alice to stop the spell. She looks up at me with wide teary eyes and I look back with eyes saying there will be more another time, "Fine Only If You Pinkie Promise That I Get New Friends!" I nod to her warping my pinkie around hers letting her shatter into the glass that always seems to leave that weird dust that can double as explosives if you are in a pinch. I take off my helmet and the bartender looks at me.

"Blue haired teen? You're a friend of Blondie? God damn you nearly made my men kill themselves! If you wanted a drink just ask and do not scare us like this. Half of them pissed themselves between that little girl and aches and bruises they still have form Blondie." I nod to him and the bar keep walks behind the bar pulling out an glass and two shot glasses patting the tables in front of him, "I assume that you guys came here to talk? Maybe you came here because stress of Beacon assuming Blondie is an student too."

I nod walking over to the seat and pouring down the drink down my throat. I grin feeling the liquor race down my throat and into my stomach where it burns slight but stills feels and taste wonderful. Today is an wonderful day. Woke up with an pretty girl in my arms, unlimited buffet for anytime of the day, week, months, and year even for my appetite. Tested out Messiah to find out that Morning Star is basically an missle that I believable has the strength to end anything on this planet. Stole Ruby's hood finding something out about Yang and Ruby. Found out what my Persona's do to machines so it is possible for me to operate any vehicles as long as they run on an engine similar to Yang's cycle, to top it off I am drinking shots with two Social Links. No Hidden Hour where everyone turns to giant red tinted black coffins. Water simply turns to blood. Worse of all no music. It became a lot more bearable when I joined S.E.E.S. having someone to talk to if I couldn't sleep along with an MP3 player that was on an Persona battery.

I am brought back to reality by two hands on my shoulders, one being Yang's and the others being the barkeeps, "Minato!"

"Blue Hair!"

I simply look at them and nod my head, "Sorry."

Yang gapes at me, "You went completely catatonic! I thought you had some type of allergic reaction to the drink! I mean come on you're making yourself look bad in front of the minions."

I nod to her, "Sorry. I was thinking about home. And all the people I left behind." I apparently caught both their interests as they raise their eyebrows as if asking me for more information. I sigh taking my wallet out of my back pocket and where my ID should be is an photo that S.E.E.S. though would be funny to take. Everyone has their Evoker's to their heads while Aigis is holding Koromaru who is panting quite happily. They look over the picture almost asking me about them. I point out all the girls on the team. "They all were my lovers. I had a few others who pictures I still keep. All the things in the picture are beings who use my power. A Persona. Quite pridefully and skillfully and together not even a Godess could stand up to us. The blond haired girl isn't even an girl. She is an robot built to have an personality. Her fingertips opened up to allow bullets to come out. I had to stop her from shooting someone while we attended High School. My story revolves around them and an hidden hour on an small remote island. Is that enough?" They nod both drinking.

The bartender sighs, "You seem like you're not lying. That is amazing honestly that your island is that advanced. I wonder would you hire yourself out for some nights? It would be nice to know my club is protected by an man that could make you kill yourself if you look at him the wrong way. You will be paid handsomely, free drinks, and if you're ever in trouble you can just come here." I nod to him and he just grins.

Yang's eyes are on Aigis who looks almost like her. The face, the eyes, the color of their hair, their bodies but Yang is a little more blessed in the chest area, "She looks exactly like me...Minato how did you lose her...Them?" I shake my head.

"The story I have would fill books. I might just write one. Know anywhere where they sell pens and papers?" They shake their heads. Yang seems fixated on Aigis muttering something about her hair while stroking her long flowing hair. I breath in and sigh looking at them while noticing an blush on Yang's face. "We need to get to our dorms."

The barkeep sighs giving me an glass tablet, "Here you go. Think of it as an upfront payment for your services the rest will be in money. For total security 100 dollars a night you can provide service to us. That means you earn 700 a week if you provide your services. This is honestly better deal then you would get from really any job you can find as an Beacon student. So deal?" He extends his hand which I shake. I get up from my chair trying to drag Yang off hers. I soon get her off her seat stumbling backwards a bit landing her on top of me. Our faces are mere inches away.

"Minato the girl in the picture looks like me. Would I look better if I cut my hair like hers?" Yang's voice is completely slurred showing me how badly drunk she is. I shake my head.

"You are Yang. Not Aigis. Aigis is gone you are here. Just trying to be her would be like an constant reminder she is gone, it it like putting your finger in my open wound then twisting as hard as you can making it worse. You are drunk Yang calm down and try to think." I can see she is is trying to think and failing. I push her off me hoping she will not do something she regrets.

She climbs back on top of me and kisses me. Something like that. I watch as she passes out and I sigh imaging the headache she will have in the morning. I pick her up bridal style and I simply sigh looking at the bartender. He nods and waves me out so I walk her out to the bike that still has Thanatos inside is. He responds by opening one the coffins making It to where it will hold her perfectly so I carefully lie her down inside the coffin so Thanatos greedily grabs her holding her inside the coffin. I mount the bike driving back to Beacon where I park the bike withdrawing Thanatos form the bike back into me returning Yang's back to its original state. I breath in then sigh taking her back to the room laying her down on my bed noticing the other girls are in that one bed. I lay down beside Yang and stare at her noting how she oh so reminds me of Aigis physically. But mentally she is far from Aigis in so many ways. Maybe passing her on the street I could mistake her for Aigis that just matured and her hair go longer. That is all.

**Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou hast established a new bond... Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Chariot Aranca.**

I breath in and sigh closing my eyes and quickly falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 (Day 4)

I wake form an restful, dreamless sleep with my arm trapped under an tremendous weight rendering it useless and immovable. Panic starts to slowly creep into my chest and my stomach as I start trying to yank it out from the weight as quickly as I can growing more panicked with every second that passes as I try my best to free my arm for the weight. I open my eyes to find that it is Yang sleeping on my arm passed out cold from the liquor more than likely. I start taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down more. What was that? An panic attack?

In my thrashing around I woke up Blake who is now looking at me then blake with tired eyes and her eyebrows are raised as in do I want to know? I simply shake my head and just sigh looking at Yang asking for help to get free form her. Blake walks over to me and lifts Yang off my arm which I quickly redraw, "Fear of being restrained?" I simply nod to her mentally checking my clothes seeing i'm still in the Beacon school uniform and it is dirty. Most likely need to change before going to breakfast and need to shower. I just hope nothing crazy happens.

I take a towel and go look for the showering room which I find at the end of the hall that also doubles as a co-ed locker room to my surprise. I place my towel down and my clothes on top of them right outside my shower. I walk in and turn it to hot to wash off the smell of liquor, sweat, and Yang's perfume. I continue to shower for quite a while and turning it off when I felt clean enough to continue my day. I have a feeling that today is going to be hell for me. You know one those feelings where you know an day is going to go badly either through an embarrassing moment, panic attacks, the occinaslanl assassion or things going against your health. I know because I've been through nothing that only is hazardous against my health. I turn off the shower reaching for my towel and grabbing ahold of it and pulling it to me so I can wrap it around my waist. I look around only seeing a girl with crimson red hair that reminds me of Mitsuru but everything else completely different. Face, eye shape, nose, the way she holds herself. I take a deep breath in and walk to her, "Hello my name is Minato Arisato. You remind me of a friend."

The girl shakes her head and bows to me, "My name is Pyrra Nikos. I assume you have heard of me?" I can hear an tinge of sadness. Maybe she is so famous it prevents her from having friend. People are so scared of her because of her success that they never get to know the real her. Something like that happened to Mitsuru. Curse of the redheads once I think about it.

"I don't know you. My friend was named Mitsuru both she had beautiful long flowing red hair like yours. I wonder why keep it in an ponytail when it would look so beautiful down." She just looks at me with a slight blush on her cheeks probably because she has never been hit on so boldly like I tend to do.

"Um I do because it doesn't fly all over the place while I'm fighting. I am an one in a lifetime prodigy so no one really really wants to talk to me because I think I'll just ignore them…But you seem different...Kinder."

I nod to her, "Well Pyrra I got to get dressed and bring Yang a glass of water for her hangover." Now I'm getting a weird look from here so I just shrug and walk back to the room in a towel with my clothes hanged on my arms and a glass of water because I know how killer a hangover is.

I open the door to find only Blake awake and the other girls still soundly sleeping with the faint snore form Ruby. I set the glass of water down on the nightstand beside Yang hoping she knows it for her then I proceed to get dressed and get ready for whatever hell today has in store for me. Instead of getting jumped by a girl welding a scythe that is also a sniper I get jumped by an amazon knight! Wait i wonder if they even heard of the amazon here. More than likely not but I still hope I can have an peacefully day and go back to the bar to get money and honestly watch how they interact. There might be differences on how people acted on this planet and Earth.

I nod thinking trying to think my schedule for today. Breakfast, morning training using real people, class, relaxation maybe trying to up an Social Link, taking Yang's bike and providing security there. Seems like a solid plan with little to no way I can screw it up. Even on Earth I could never screw this up. But Shadows are predictable but there not Grimm or people. I exit the room leaving the girls from behind. An hand grabs my shoulder so I turn around to find Blake standing there, "What did you and Yang do last night?"

"Drank, talked, mostly her talking." Blake nods patting my shoulder and sighs.

"Why didnt you come back drunk?"

"If we were both drunk we might of done something she would regret." Blade nods her head while biting her lips as if wanting to ask more about the night and how it went. I do not know why she is so curious. Maybe she is worried about us or maybe worried I would take advantage of Yang because she is drunk and easy to talk her into doing things.

I take a deep breath in and pat Blake's shoulders, "I need to get to breakfast. Find me later, I'll take you to a coffeeshop."

Blake nods as she visually perks up at the word of coffee and I saw something move in her cat ears bow. I reach to the cat ears attached to the bow and squeezed them earning a gasp from Blake...The ears are warm…She has cat ears...I am going insane. "Are those cat ears?"

Blake just simply nods looking embarrassed and ashamed, "Yes I am an Fauns. Do you hate me because of that?"

I shake my head, "Never seen an Fauns before. You took me by surprise. I have no reason to hate you as you have never wronged me. I will never hate you because how you look, how you like things or even how you think. I would hate you for your choices. So what have been your choices?" Blake looks down in shame telling me all I need to know. Her choices have been bad, he choices have caused pain. "So tell me would I hate you for your choices?" She nods. More than likely looking for an punishment, "I believe you had good reasons for those choices. I do not hate you. I see you as an friend." She glances up at me slightly confused if i'm reading her face right but she does not speak more than likely wishing for the friendship to be returned.

**Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou hast established a new bond... Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hanged Man Aranca.**

So something has happened to her of something she can not control? I guess I need to push that for a while till she tells me. But first breakfast.

Yoo hoo hoo don't mind me!~

Breakfast happened like usual. Massive eating and an gamilbing ring has started up based on my appetite. Honestly I am not surprised this has happened in an shape, way or form. This happened at the school and a the dorm being so large even the refined Mitsuru joined in swearing every time she got wrong while Aigis was never wrong so she usually won the earnings and starting rumors I rigged it so she would win every time. The truth is she knew me so well she could predict how much I would eat every time down to an science. I look at the clock tower noting an hour till class so 45 minutes to train and hope that someone will train with me in swordplay because I need more training from an experienced swordsman or women. I am not picky as Mitsuru taught me how to fence and everyone else taught me theres. This allows me to be the most adaptable person on the team allowing me to be the leader in many ways.

I sigh feeling a tight feeling in my chest. Maybe no training today. Just take this time to reminisce about everything and keep my mind in check so I don't go catatonic in the middle of a fight or while someone is talking to me like last night. I slide my hands in my pocket to slowly walk to class just to think.

I arrive with around five minutes to spare before the lectures begin. I look at the the teacher who has hair that reminds me of an combed porcupine that is highly caffeinated and the cup of coffee in his hands just seem to reinforce the fact, "My name is Bartholomew Oobleck. I am your history teacher. I am to teach you our history so you are not doomed to repeat something completely avoidable and restart wars over something we have already solved." I like this guy. He seems very knowledgeable of this world which is something I am not. "Today we will be learning about early man and their battles for survival against the Grimm." I look at him actually quite interested on this subject, "When and where man was born is an history but you can track the beginning of the Grimm's beginning to only YEARS after the birth of humanity. First they started off small like weird looking animals. Cats, dogs, foxes, mouses. Man thought those were completely normal so hunted them like any other animal eating their flesh. They tasted disgusting and no meat on they so usual never ate them. The Grimm evolved as humanity did. Each person they grow stronger and they seem to get stronger around time of strife. This is all we know of the beginning but later on history is well recorded along with the growth of Grimm as they became the number one sources of death along humanity seemingly only targeting humans. Any questions or theories on the Grimm?"

I nod standing up, "The Grimm are similar to being I have fought called Shadows. Shadows are born from humanity's minds. Anyone's desires can manifest as Shadows and that explains why Grimm get stronger around times of strife. That is all." I sit down and try to relax.

"Inserting theory. But there are no recorded records of beings called Shadows. Where do they exist and how have they not been in recorded history?"

"They only exist outside the regular confines of space and time existing in miroir like places. TV's lead to a world that holds god like beings or even an hidden hour between days where the world is the same yet different at the same time. The main difference Shadows cannot exist in an world with humans while the Grimm seem to thrive in the world with humans."

Professor Oobleck looks amazed but his face hardens quickly, "You have yet to tell me why they are not recorded in humanity?"

"They are so deadly they kill anyone who could record them. But those with the power to destroy Shadows have the power of gods but honestly there is an rule I live by. Persona users die young."

"This is amazing Minato. So where are the Shadows?"

"I killed them all." The class is quiet and the coffee drinking teacher grins.

"So you count yourself as powerful?"

"Immensely."

"How powerful?"

"Godlike."

"How do you prove a claim like that?"

"I could kill everything in this school and this town in one move."

"How do we trust you than?"

"You trust me not to snap. Your history has no accounts of something like this to seek guidance upon. You trust I hold no ill intentions and give me the benefit of the doubt allowing me to befriend anyone converting them to my side if I hold ill intentions. I could be an infection inside your body or the most single helpful enzyme fighting off other infections. Of course you do not have the tools or experience to tell if I am helpful or deadly. You can trust me yet not at the same time. That is your answer."

Professor Oobleck nods smiling, "You are an smart and honest boy. Many could learn from your example so why not lets learn from your example. Everyone tell me your honest opinion what we could do with Minato given the little we know of him? Everyone tell me your honest opinion there are no wrong answers for this type of question."

A few hands raise up their hand and there answers very to outcast him to let him prove himself. They always lean to either blind fate or misinformed hatred. Nothing changed about humanity except their powers and honestly the addition of the "Faunus." This is an wild card I can not predict because it has never happened in my history. I try to think of the results but I'm suddenly hit by a wave of drowsiness so I lay my head on the table and quickly fall asleep.

Yoo hoo hoo don't mind me!

I am shaken awake by Blake who is looking tired honestly. Maybe exhausted. "Minato are we still going for coffee?" I nod to her taking out Yang's keys I never gave back to her, "Are those Yang's motorcycle keys?" I simply nod. "Can you drive?" I nod.

"I can drive it by a special way." Blake nods so I take her hand and began to lead her down to the garage to Yang's bike and where I parked it. I sigh getting on the bike and allowing Thanatos to run through it allowing him to change it to an honestly better bike. Blake looks a little frightened but I honestly don't blame her because I am imtainte with Death. I know how the cool feeling of Death honestly is. I am not scared of it. "Relax. Get on it'll be fun." Blake nods hesitantly getting on behind me. I take my helmet and put it on allowing my breath to come out in quick ragged breaths as I start the engines then backing out of the parking space then gunning it down the straight shoot to the streets while using the coffins to suddenly alter my course by bashing against things This leads to Blake hugging me tight and screaming for her life as I drive faster using the coffins as ramps going over cars stopping outside an cafe. I stop the bike and look back at Blake who is now wide awake while hugging my waist in an deathgrip. I stroke Blake's head.

"You drive like an fiend!"

"I'm having a rare moment of fun for myself before I go to my night job."

Blake is beginning to calm down a bit finally latching herself off my waist and off the bike staying a good distance away from it, "What is your night job?"

"Providing security for an nightclub Yang and I went to."

Blake raises her eyebrows still shaking slightly so I take her hand and squeeze it, "Calm down. I will go slower going back to Beacon when I drop you off." She finally stops shaking letting me know she has calmed down much more. I let go of her hand deeming it not necessary as I stuff them back in my pockets while entering the cafe. It smells wonderful from the small hints of regular food and the overwhelming smell of coffee. I walk up to the cashier along with Blake at my side.

"Hello and welcome to Ozpin's coffee place of choice. We do have an lover's special for two coffees for one. May I take your order?"

"I would like an lover's special. Strong black for us both." The cashier nods and gets two cups filled with black coffee giving it to us both, "Is their an special for Beacon students?"

The cashier nods, "Beacon students get their coffee free. May I ask what team you are on for an official reasons?"

"I am my own team. You can call it team MESSIAH. She is team RWBY." The cashier nods writing it down so I take our coffee's and take a seat at a table beginning to drink our coffee. There was an comfortable silence shared between us as we relax drinking the calming coffee.

Blake looks me over as I passively sip my coffee waiting for her to ask me a question or inquire something about me. She finally speaks but softly, "Do you even know the history of the Faunus?" I simply shake my head looking at her bow hiding her cat ears. "It is not proud...Constantly repressed people even now days but in the eyes of papers we are 'equal' but it is complealty bulshit as it is now done in the dark as their effects are still well felt. Many are teased, abused, even killed for being born with something they can not help not caring how they act but how they look and form one little difference we are deemed unclean and unworthy to live among humans. So what is your view upon them?"

"I dont care. If you think then you should have an chance to prove yourself. I go by a simple motto that means more than you know." She looks at me expecting me to tell her more, "Memento Mori. Remember that you are mortal. It was a running joke between me and my team because most of us had gods as Personas and we sometimes confuse their thoughts with ours. So we thought we were gods in battle till one of us died by an simple gunshot wound. At his funeral I got up to the stage for the final words. All I said was Memento Mori. Everyone cried, no one could look at me that day as I was crying also. They never looked and that allowed me time to grieve without destroying their image of me as the always cool, calm, rational leader that no matter what stayed calm no matter what. I stayed calm even facing down Death himself."

Blake is just looking at me, "Can you tell me more? It seems like you have an interesting life before Beacon."

"That I did. It is not an story about racial strife. It is a story of people coming together to survive against an force they have no hope of combating. But...It is an story when I come to terms with the events that conspired inside it. Believe it or not I had a wide variety of friends ranging from different sexes, ages, ethnicities, shy, champion athlete, heiress of a large company, funny class clown, popular attractive girl with mother problems, an dog, an android who I taught how to feel and love and she responded the favor." Blakes eyes widen in surprise when I mention Aigis, "I do not believe if you do not believe me because I know it is true and that is all that matters."

"I believe you...That is why I am startled." I nod to her.

"I'll tell you more at a later time. I should get an outfit ready that will fit an image as an bodyguard. Intimidating as possible." Blake nods looking down.

"I-I might have something that will work for you. If you are looking for scary I have an outfit in mind that will complete the whole death thing you got going on." I nod to her downing the rest of my coffee then getting up waiting for her to get ready. Blake quickly drinks her and throws it away in an trashcan so I follow suit. I go to the bike that still has Thanatos inside it so i mount it and offer my hand to Blake who takes it and hugs me close, "Do not try to kill me with shock this time…" I nod to her starting the engines and rushing out into the streets where I go a little less extreme with riving but taking me longer to get back to Beacon as I am not doing an crazy stunts that would induce terror and fear in the hearts of mortal men. I park the bike in Yang's parking spot allowing me to order Thanatos to stay in the parking spot because I will be back soon. This happens mentally of course so i motion for Blake to lead the way and she does. We travel back to the room where I see two new beds placed in an way promising pain later on if no one fixes it. I will fix it later on for them. Blake reaches in her bag giving me a weird looking mask and an black tattered clock that looks like Thanatos clock when he is summoned. I nod to Blake putting on the clock and putting the mask in my actual pocket, Not the Sea of the Soul.

**Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hanged Man Aranca.**

This stuff must of had important meaning to her for a social link jump. I hug her hoping that is the right thing to do then walking back down to the garage where a crowd is around Thanatos while he actively keeps them back with coffins. I reach in my pocket taking out the mask then putting it on my face fitting perfectly. I continue to walk to the bike as the coffin barrier opens up to allow me on and I start the engine shooting out from the parking spot. to the streets that lead to it.

I get to the nightclub a little earlier than opening time but the same guys who were here last time was still stationed outside. Brave men. The next thing I notice it they fixed the doors in only one day. Wow they work fast. I walk to the guards and look at them waiting for them to notice me, "Hey the club is not open yet. You can just wait a little longer that would be appreciated."

"I am the hired bodyguard for the barkeeper."

The poor men step back remembering how I almost made them kill themselves using their own guns, "D-do you mean Jr. sir?"

"I never asked for an name but I assume so." They nod to me stepping aside to let me past and into the nightclub where they are testing the sound and light systems. I watch as they work efficiently using quick and simple commands to tell eachother how to help and get ready for the nightclub. I walk through the crowd quickly getting to the bar where Jr. Is giving instructions while cleaning glasses with water, soap, and a rag not deeming them clean enough till they sparkle as if they are made from the finest crystals. I tap on the counter loud enough to make him look at me so he looks up ready to scream at me like i'm another goon or minion. He quickly fixes himself from the position letting the glass and rag rest on the counter and addresses me, "Blue haired! I am so glad you took me up on my offer! Well I should introduce you to the rest of the security team." He clears his throat and calls for two girls who by their looks are twins. Same black hair, same blankish face, same body type and the only difference is what they are wearing and it seems like their weapons of choice.

"What is it Hei?" They both spoke at once surprising me. I have seen many many weird events involving Personas and Shadows yet something like this surprises me.

"Melanie, Miltiades this is Blue hair. He is an friend of Blondie and an friend of ours as he will help us keep the peace and is our trump card in case of an attack." Now i honestly have no idea which girl is which and their names are so similar that I think it would not matter if I called one by the others name.

I watch them look me over as some my face is hidden by a weird looking mask and my body by the large tattered clock. I wait them to respond to him or me as I keep still, "Hmp for an friend the blond girl you seem cool. Maybe lose the mask and the clock then we are talking." The girl in the white dress speaks while her sister nods looking down slightly giving me the illusion of an shy girl compared to her sister's brashness.

"I am an student of Beacon. I rather not let gossip get out about Beacon students bring an hired guard. Do i trust you with this or should I force you to keep quiet?" This seems to surprise the girl in white that someone will bite back. It is that or she is surprised I am an student of Beacon. I will not ask as I let them decide about me.

The girl in white nods to me so her sister nods too in approval and acceptance. I breath in and sigh looking at both the girls and if I am right is Hei. It sounds Chinese and similar to Yang's name leading me to think this is the "China town" of this world with an nightclub that made the one I went to pale in comparison. "Good. I do not wish to replace you so I will let you girls do your job and if they are too tough I will step in and crush them." They might think that was an expression but I will literally crush them by summoning Satan and make him use his tail like a boa constrictor. I have done this to a shadow on a night wondering what I really can do with an Persona. It turns out I can do many things with them that most would not believe.

Hei smiles leaning over patting my shoulder, "Wow the girls like you. That is rare for them to ever like a guy. You are sure one hell of an guy Blue hair!" He begins to laugh so I nod to him and walk to the DJ station allowing me an total view of the dance floor. They finally start letting people in and I watch the DJ go to work on the turntables but I notice a gun under the turntables to my surprise. Well I should be surprised when I consider where this nightclub is located.

I keep a watch as the night progresses quite uneventfully. The night ends as the call for last calls ring out in the building so I began to pack up ready to go but first I go to Hei and look at him, "Do you want to be paid nightly or weekly because both are fine with me."

"Nightly." I reach my hand out so he takes out five twenties and hand them to me so I take out my wallet placing it in a separate compartment from the Yen dollars, "Do you need me to stay any longer?"

Hei shakes his head, "It's nice having you to protect me, my men, and the girls. Goodnight Blue Hair." I nod to him departing from the nightclub and to the bike where Thanatos lies and protects it with his coffins. He allows me to mount the bike and ride it back to Beacon. I park the bike and allow Thanatos flow back into me returning the bike to normal. I forget about the mask and the cloak so I keep walking till I get to the room and open it where all four girls are up on their beds talking. They notice me so Weiss, Yang, and Ruby scream but Blake just gorans taking in my lapse of judgement.

"Please don't kill us!" This is honestly about as funny as watching Junpei and Akihiko try to pick up chicks at the beach. They look terrified to the point of death which is who I suppose I am. I slowly walk up to Ruby making sure to make no noises as I point at her. I then slide my finger across my neck and walk out of the room leaving poor Ruby sobbing. I close the door and walk back in an few minutes later where Ruby is still sobbing holding her giant scythe close to her as Yang tries to console her. Like usual my pranks went and emotionally scarred her. I notice Blake is simply shaking her head in disapproval most likely because I picked Ruby to scare not Yang or Weiss.

With the experience of lying many times I speak, "Why is Ruby sobbing?" Blake shot me an look saying I know exactly why she is sobbing.

Ruby looks up at me with incredibly wide, watery eyes still tears leaking out of them, "Death marked me for death!" She breaks down again shaking.

"You mean the thing that was in the hall? I killed it." To prove my point I take out the clock and the mask showing it to Ruby who now looks at me with amazement and wonder. Same way Yukari looked at me when I defeated Death with an single move when I firsted used Armageddon.

"Y-you killed Death?" I nod to her.

"He is weaker than I thought." Like an bullet she leaped at me hugging her arms around my waist knocking me against the bedpost resulting with an loud thud. I feel something wet on the back of my head. Ruby just keeps hugging me but the blood drips down. "Ruby let go I am bleeding." She looks confused but notices my usual blue hair and deep scarlet red. Ruby backs up trimmling.

"I-Im sorry! Oh what do we do what do we do?!" I reach in my pocket pulling out the medicine that I used in the tower to heal small cuts and bruises and I take one. I can feel it work as the bleeding stops but the blood there leaks down into an small puddle at the floor.

"I will get an rag to clean this up." Ruby shakes her head obviously feeling guilty about my head then rushes out to get something to clean up the blood puddle that I made by bumping my head.

Blake clears her throat, "Minato I never knew you pulled jokes. Cureal ones though."

I nod my head as the other girls look confused but soon piece it together, "Minato what the hell?!"

I turn to Yang and look at her, "I thought it would be funny and you would realize its me because my hair." They shake their heads and I goran abit form the dull ache in my head from the impact. I lay down on the empty bed where Ruby was and quickly fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 (Day 5)

I began to dream. I am in front of that accursed tower. I note how beautiful it is highlighting the green night sky, how it rises from the ground and seemingly connected to the large sickly yellow moon. I take and deep breath in and watch as it starts to crumble leaving an hole seemly that connects with the center of the Earth but I know better. This is the Abyss of Time. I hear an voice call from it but is faint and distorted by countless whispers, "Seek me out." I look inside the hole to see an Shadow. The Shadow is the Reaper who now wears an mask similar to the one I own, his face is shown to the world as the skin is an sickly white, in the place of his long-barrel pistols is an scythe that glistens in the moonlight glow. Everything else is the same expect for the kind grin on his face, "Seek me out along the worse of the Grimm and we will end what my brother began." He simply fades from my sight leaving an hunting laugh that echoes inside the hole leaving me wondering why that is this worlds personification of Death. Like always I will learn in time.

**Thou art I... And I am thou… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Death Aranca.**

I wake up to find myself sleeping alone, without an beautiful girl in my arms sadly. I take an deep breath in and get up from the bed to find Ruby sleeping with Yang curled up closely that only sisters can pull off. I take an deep breath in to notice I feel asleep in my school outfit but I do not feel the need to change so I put on the cloak that Blake gave me then I wake Blake up as it has became the normal morning routine. She gets up silently and looks at me slightly confused on why I woke her, "Normal morning routine." She nods at me fixing her bow a bit to better hide her Fauns ears.

I walk out of the room to bump into an Chinese man with an purple streak in his hair, "Hello."

"Hello." So this is an man of few words so I put my hand out waiting for him to shake it and to my surprise he does, "Minato Arisato."

"Lie Rin." I nod to him and we part ways as he goes to an room and I go to the cafeteria to get some food because I am honestly hungry.

I arrive in the cafeteria to see not many people here and up yet. I can actually see an guy who fell asleep eating so his face is buried in an plate of food with brief snores erupting from him. I take an few plates and fill them with what foods I think I want to eat today. I go to an freespot and began to eat my meal in peace as no one is awake enough to bother me. I wonder why everyone seems so tired today, maybe there was an party that I missed because my night job but working at an nightclub means I party every night. Maybe there was an test that lasted well into the night. It is that or simply today is an off day. I keep eating and I am soon joined by Pyrrha who looks over my food with an slight curious look, "Minato what is with all the food?"

"I am eating it." I keep eating while looking at Pyrrha out of the coner of my eye. By no stretch of the mind could she be described as ugly in any shape or form. Also by the looks of her muscles she is not unfamiliar with combat while coupled with the armour gives of an aura of an goddess that came to fight by your side. I focus back on my food eating happily trying my best to fill my stomach with as much food as it can handle.

"Minato if eat all that you are going to make yourself sick!" By the sound of her voice she is worried and concerned about me. But I do not need her worry as this is how much I usually eat daily.

"I eat all this because my power runs through a lot of calories." Pyrrha gorans and I just keep eating. I am soon done with one plate, two plate, three plates and I eat the final fourth plate of food. I look over to Pyrrha who looks just amazed that anyone could eat that much an stay in shape. I nod to her, "If you need me I will be on the training field." I get up and stretch trying to limber my limbs back up.

I walk to the training field where I take out my Evoker and Lucifer's Blade getting ready to summon multiple personas in rapid succession of each other trying to improve my response time and endurance for how long I can have an Persona summoned. I am use to having it summoned for a little less than an hour but anything over that is extremely stressful for both my mind and body to the point of passing out. I hope I can train myself to do better about that kind of stuff.

I put the evoker to my head thinking to start off small with my Persona choice. Nekomata, Jack Frost, Pyro Jack. In that order I will summon them and hope I do not collapse from exhaustion. I put the Evoker to my head picking out three targets for three quick Persona spells. I take an deep breath in and my finger tenses over the trigger but an strong force flings the gun out of my hand, "Minato! No dont do it! You have so much to live for!" I look behind me to see Pyrrha with her hand outstretched. Does she have the force?

"I need that to use my power." I go fetch my Evoker dusting it off then putting it back in its spot inside my belt. "What do you need Pyrrha?"

"I came to help you train but I find you about to do that! Minato that scared me!"

"Its not bad. This thing is the only reason I am alive at this moment. So how will you help me train?"

"I was going to help you just in general but I could help you in swordplay if you like." She looks like she wants to ask about my statement so bad as if her whole view of the world mattered on it. I nod to her getting in my usual stance I adopt when fighting Shadows I know I can easily destroy with just my weapon on hand not my Persona, "Minato that form is sloppy and unrefined. Straighten out and we will start."

"Charge me." She looks at me hesitantly but does so. She moves with experience, her swrow held in an comfortable and quick possession as her shield covers any gaps in her stance even when running. She has been trained from an young age obviously along with natural ability. Her sword is short like mine so I can not get close like I do with Shadows that use bows or lances. I have to match her blow for blow. She is in striking rang and unsurprising she goes for an direct stab in the chest so I take an step to the side and swipe at her but she responds in time with her shield but her shield is blown away most likely not expecting the blow to have that much force.

I watch as she bakflips away from me holding an defensive stance, "Now I see that is not an lazy and ineffective stance, by far it is one the better ones I have ever seen. The relaxed way you hold yourself allows for quick and simple dodges while giving an quick and brutal parry catching an untrained target off guard and most likely finishing something quickly or leaving them heavily injured and bleeding. Where did you learn this?"

"I made it." I jog to her while quickly taking my Evoker spinning it on my index finger then catching it with the barrel to my forehead. I do not wish to hurt her more district her allowing me to get an "killing" blow. "**Jack Frost! Bufu!" **I make an block of ice to her side allowing me to catch her in an moment of confusion as I place my blade to her neck, "Check mate." She honestly looks surprised. Of course verusing Persona users uninformed about their ability always lead to confusion on an massive scale allowing the Persona user to win with an quick blow.

"W-wha? H-how? What was that when you did that!? That was the coldest ice I have ever felt and I wasn't even touching it!" She isn't scared which surprises me but more in an state of shock. She did just watch someone shoot himself in the head summoning an little snowman.

"It is an Persona." I retreat my sword from her neck allowing it to return to the Sea of my Soul then walk out of the training room to the classroom where it is starting to begin.

Yoo hoo hoo don't mind me!~

It is combat class. We are centred around an gladiator area but it seems like they are very little notes to actually take down, "Minato Arisato and Team JNPR come down to the area. We are going to commence mock battles. Minato I must ask you not to harm Team JNPR and stop when I tell you. Understand?" I nod to her taking out my evoker and placing it to my forehead.

"**Pixie. Terfui!" **I pull the trigger summoning Pixie and I ask her to teleport me to the far side of the arena which she does. I mentally thank her allowing her to shatter. I watch as she shatters allowing dust to fall to the ground so I pick some of it up and rub some of it into Lucifer's blade. I can feel part of Pixie inside the blade giggling allowing me the ability to heal if I need to. I watch as four people I know climb down and get ready on the far side. Nora, Jaune, Lie and Pyrrha. I watch as they each get out weapons looking ready to attack and kill me. Well they wouldnt I am sure of it because it is just an mock battle. I look at them as I get ready to fight putting my evoker in my belt pocket only needing it in an extremely dire situation. I look them over seeing Nora wielding an hammer that looks like could turn me into an smear on the ground. Jaune will most likely swing his word around wildly allowing me to put i'm down easily. Lie is the unknown variable here because I am not sure how he will attack, what his weapon is, and lastly his fighting style. Completely unknown so I must watch out for him.

I look at Goodwitch and nod to her so she simply snaps and they burst into motion rushing me. I feel sorry for them so I take out an stop sign in my spare hand and then use it to block Nora's hammer while smacking her away with Lucifer's blade making her skip and roll a bit but she gets up looking just fine. I snap my head noticing Lie is dangerously close with his hands glowing an color. I throw the stop sign at him forcing him to block it with the glowing hand or risk getting hit in the face by the piece of metal. I watch as he quickly slaps it out of the way creating an large shockwave completely blowing it apart. I do not want to get hit by that unless I have an blunt force Persona equipped. Pyrrha is not in front of me with her shield out and sword at the ready not repeating her mistake she did this morning of charing me blindly. Pyrrha attacks me in an smarter fashion with her shield raised and her sword at the ready to hit as soon as she can see or make an opening. I take an deep breath in and make an intentional opening like I use to do in Kendo class. She takes the bait and swings down quickly and efficiently but I raise Lucifer's blade producing an large clang. I rush her quickly running my blade in her exposed stomach but stopped by her Aura to my prediction. I push her away getting space to breath for an moment but quickly Jaune is upon me flailing his sword at me with surprising strength that I may not of been available to block but he lacks any skill or technique. I quickly take advantage of this by punching him in the face then swinging my sword across his chest producing sparks form contact his his Aura. Jaune reels back holding his nose in pain as blood starts to leak out of his nose allowing me an moment to focus on Lie Rin who is now a few feet away from me with both his hands glowing with energy begging to be released. I do not allow him the chance to hit me as I quickly take an fencing stance stabbing at him with the point of Lucifer's blade keeping him at an distance not allowing him another chance to discharge his weird energy. I reach to my belt grabbing my evoker and putting it to my head. "**Thanatos!"**

It is time to equalize the battle abit. Thanatos wails in an way befitting his status as an god of death throwing back bits of dirt and loose gravel forcing everyone in the arena to step back in fear as they face an monster that should have no place in this world. I ask him to copy my moments and he complies. I walk to the middle of the stadium aiming my sword at Jaune who I think pissed his pants in utter fear. "Give up."

Poor Jaune immediately drops his weapons producing an clang on the dirt floor followed by the sounds of the others dropping their weapons. Good they have strong survival instincts knowing they can not face me at this time.

"Match goes to Minato Arisato by forfeit." I am glad i do not have to harm them.

The rest of the class goes like that but i am never called on again maybe in fear I will hurt and maim an peer. I wouldn't but is most likely an fear along the staff because of my sheer power of my spells. Or that I am overpowered to be facing against the people I do face against. Otherwise it was an good time to nap.

Yoo hoo hoo don't mind me!~

I am woken up by Weiss who has adopted a pout on her face for unknown reasons, "So where are going?"

"What do you mean Weiss?" I look at her with a honest confused expression as i never had anything planned for after school except maybe battle training or going to Ozpin for a chess match hoping thats still a thing here.

Weiss humps looking pouty and cross with me, "You take all the girls somewhere. Ruby to the gardens, Yang a nightclub, Blake a coffee shop! Never crossed your mind that I might want to go somewhere?"

"No it hasn't." The look on her face is comical on how insulted she is almost like I slapped her with a rubber chicken or even maybe just plain old pimp slapped her.

"Well I do! So take me somewhere like you did for the other girls." Weiss adopts a cute pouting expression that is awkward to see on her as it reminds me of Yukari when Junji or I did something that upsetted her tremendously or when she saw me talking to Mitsuru or any other girl including Aigis.

"Where do you want to go?" I take an breath trying to wake my body up from the mid-lecture nap that I have fallen into a habit into getting form back at Gekkoukan because I studied everything ahead of time.

"I want to study with you. Maybe also enjoy a cup of tea or even coffee?" I sigh nodding putting my hands in my pockets and looking her in the eyes.

"That sounds nice Weiss." I walk out of the room expecting her to follow to and as I predicted she did so but I literally run into Ozpin as he is walking into the room either to harass Goodwitch or talk to a student. If he wished to harass Goodwitch he would of called her up to his office so that leaves the possibility to talk to an student but none of them are extremely special to catch his eye or need to talk to him. That leaves that he needs to talk to me about something that could not wait, "Yes Ozpin, what do you need me for?"

I look up to see him smiling trying to play off the fact I caught him, "Smart and sharp Minato a dangerous combination for any enemy but thankfully I am not a enemy. You have an misson though and as a first year student you are required to bring a teacher and your team but seeing you are a loner I need to make exceptions for you. How do you feel about bringing a team along with you and leaving it at that?"

I look at him but hearing Weiss's surprised gasp this is not something to kid about, "When do I leave?"

"Minato this is not something you can do alone. Choice a team or I will force one upon you." I nod to him then look at Weiss studying her face. Judging by her expression this is rare and as foreboding as Ozpin wants me to think it is, "Your mission is simple. Reclaim a city attacked by the Grimm while dealing as much damage to the city itself. Do not hold back as I see you do so often. Understand Minato?" I nod to him rolling my shoulders a bit loosening them up.

"Time frame?"

"Three days, remember those Grimm have killed a town filled of people and Hunters. They are a force to be taken lightly. You leave tonight with a military escort as we expect flying Grimm along with cover for getting a base started. After that you are to be left alone with your team and level the city. Survivors are a secondary priority but are welcome to be saved."

"My orders are to level a city while the possibility of survivors?" I am not new to damage control as Mitsuru forced S.E.E.S. to go through damage control classes with our powers because of the alarming frequency that we had to battle Shadows outside of Tartus. Which is monthly but sometimes the regular rogue Shadow was detected but thankful was killed by either S.E.E.S. or even the occasional animal with the power of a Persona like S.E.E.S. own guard dog.

"That is correct Minato, if you can though save as many as possible. You do not seem new to damage control on a massive scale so please control your team from accidental killing someone because their recklessness." Ozpin shifts his stance looking down and to his side just a tad bit. To the average walker by he looks like he got uncomfortable standing like that but to someone like me who can read people with extreme ease he sounds and looks guilty. I don not know where the guilt has came from but I can make a guess and base his stance upon Shinjiro's he most likely killed someone on accident while learning. I could hang this info over his head or let it look like it slided by me but Ozpin is smart enough to know I would of caught it.

"Understood, the mission is to comb the city for survivors thoroughly then level the city with the Grimm inside it. We leave later today."

Ozpin looks surprised by my statement, "Why today Minato?"

"Theres people there locked in a city with monsters, we only take the amount of time need to clean up, get ready and say our goodbyes. None of us may come back so I want them to get their offers in order." Out of the coner of my eyes I can see Weiss is shaking badly looking at me with a hint of worry mixed in with fear...Lots of fear for who I am not sure, "Weiss would team RWBY like to join me on this mission? I will not force them to go but I need precision along with damage control and the best team for that job is your team." Weiss nods a bit as her shaking gets worse upon the sound of my voice addressing her.

"O-of course Minato, you are sure people will be there?" I nod to her trying to reassure her that she is making the right choice beside the fact she might actually die while facing the Grimm but I will be there so no one under my protection will die. I can promise everyone that as long as they follow me they will not die and I can promise them that. I rather die before they do, "Can you protect them and us?" I nod to her again as I walk over to her grabbing her shaking hands in mine looking her directly in the eyes.

"No one shall die." Weiss looks relieved as her shaking seems to lessen up confirming that there minds are similar to mine in the way they face fear and the way they see comforting form a strong leader. "Go get Ruby, Yang and Blake tell them to say their goodbyes to who ever they want and need to and that includes you. If you have someone that you never talk to for any reason like a friend, mother or father." Weiss flinches in the smallest manner that hints maybe a bad relationship with her father, "Go tell him goodbye, I would hate for the last chance to see my daughter to be on bad terms, ok?" By now i am whispering in her ear squeezing her hands in mine noting the shivers that go down her back with even the smallest breath.

"O-ok Minato…" Weiss voice is in a whisper looking down most likely trying to avoid looking me in the face with a flushed face that would be easy to spot with her extremely pale complexion. I notice that most of the guys and a few girls are looking at me jealously yet with amazement and awe. Most likely because I got so close to a ice princess like Weiss. They are the same looks i get when I was close to Mitsuru at school when I was reassuring her on any type of matter from school to her forced engagement that led to her forsaking the guy for me. "Minato how are you so experienced with this?"

I can feel a heat build up from my eyes but I hold back the tears with sheer will alone to keep up the notion of being a strong leader, "Because I have said to my goodbyes to the ones I loved most dear to me." Thankfully Weiss did not push it but I let her go and she walked away quickly to gather up Team RWBY for our mission.

I turn around to see Ozpin standing there with a small smile on his face, "Minato I must ask how did you learn to comfort people so well?" Telling him would give him more and more information about me but it is suspicious if I do not answer so I might as well answer in the least revealing way.

"Practice." With that I walk past him while taking a deep breath in readying myself for the night ahead.

Yoo hoo hoo don't mind me~

I walk back to the room I share with Team RWBY to find Blake, Yang and Ruby laying on their beds well Ruby on mine, "I understand if you do not want to go." With that their attention is focused upon me. Ruby squees jumping out of my bed into my arms with a unrealistic burst of speed that seeming left rose petals in the hair where she traveled to stop dead in front of me then wrap her arms around my waist and squeeze.

"Calm down little red riding hood." Of course the reference flies over her head as she looks up at me with a confused innocent face that seems very happy. I am not sure why she is so happy about the fact we are about to go to a city filled with the dead along with Grimm. I can not understand where her happiness is coming form at all.

"Little red riding hood? Is that a joke about my hood?" Ruby now has a pout on her face that makes her look like a child along with a mentally to match one. One brought with childlike innocence that I will be the sole individual responsible with destroying that innocence in her but I will try my best to keep her as innocent as possible.

"Yes." By now Yang is laughing her ass off rolling on her bed clutching her gut in laughter. This is not the first time my honesty has been met with gut clenching laughter that seemed to wreck the individual also known as Junpei. He would set up situations that he knew I would answer honestly to to the amusement of both him and I so I can study people on a deeper more personal scale that I could not enjoy when studying people from afar.

"Fine I see how it is." Ruby runs back to my bed and sticks her tongue out at me. The way they are acting does not suggest that they know what they're getting themselves into. The mission will be haunting, mentally scarring to see the homes of so many people emptied because of a threat that invaded just because it can. The fact we will be destroying so many memories of those people, their belongings, their homes, their past lives, the stories of who they are that is told by the way they decorate and furnish their homes. The way they have it clean or cluttered, spartan like or over the top decorations that scream luxury in so many ways, even the things they have on their walls such as posters and pictures to tell what and who they love enough they want to be reminded who they are every day.

"Minato snap out of it!" A stinging pain on my cheek brings me out of my self monologue and back to the three girls in the room who are staring at me in a worried fashion that tells I became to the outer world catatonic and unresponsive. The person standing in front of me is Blake who looks like she has seen people go into states like that and such knew how to bring them out of it. This brings up question of her heritage and the way she grew up if she knew that is the proper way to respond, "Minato how stressed are you about this mission?"

I take an breath in and look her in the eyes and such this is the first time I ever seen how tall she is for a women even taller than Mitsuru in her high heels which she always brought into combat and seemed to only fight well in them to many of S.E.E.S. surprise earning jealous glares form every girl in the team, "I guess I am stressed."

"And why is that Minato?"

"Because I will be dragging you along with soldiers into a place where we may die in the most agonizing and painful way." I feel Blake hug me much to my surpise as my mind blanks out for a moument before mentally sprouting off reasons WHY she would be hugging me ranging form 'she thinks I'm cute because how much I worry' to 'she is going to confess her undying lovee in the eve of a dangrous misson we may not live through.'

"Minato we all know what we are walking into, we have faced Grimm before don't you remember? The entrance exam that ALLOWED us to attend Beacon where we fought off massive Grimm? Oh right you just burnt your way through the forest for us to find you asleep on the cliff overlooking the forest." Is that how they really see it? I cannot blame them though they all do look well trained fighting, using their weapons and to the stress of a open battle that constantly grinds on the mind pushing it ever closer to a mental breakdown and cracking.

"Yes i guess i don't have to worry about any of you. Do any of you mind if i take a nap?" They shake their heads no so I climb in my bed which Ruby is sitting on but I completely ignore her closing my eyes and falling asleep instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (day 5)

I wake up from a dreamless sleep to the sight of the four girls talking to each other cleaning, loading, and preparing their over the top weapons. I rise up silently noticing we have a hour left till we are due to leave to the Grimm infested town filled with unspeakable horrors that can only be evoked by the sight of a ruined and broken town that use to be jousting with people.

I hear Ruby speak up, "Should we wake Minato up? He is the leader for the mission." She still sounds completely care and burden free but worried for my sake, "He seemed really tired with the napping in class."

Weiss sighs looking down at her dust ejector/rapier cleaning the blade and the dust chamber while refilling them with different colored dust, "Because he doesn't need to be awake during class. I have not seen him get below a 100 even on the surprise quizzes that noon studied for!" Weiss started to rises her voice earning a hiss from Ruby.

"Weiss! Be quiet he is still sleeping."

"Well he is a heavy sleeper! Minato is not going to wake up just because we are squabbling!" I feel a faint smile creep up on my face as I watch them fight over wakin me but slowly leads to random subjects ranging from weapons to simple posture and vocabulary.

I smile faintly listening to them talk like how S.E.E.S. would before a mission trying to relax and ignore the danger that approached every night in the same school we went to daily. The tower which so many scars were earned, the tower that I earned my powers, the tower filled with hell and nightmare around every corner waiting, waiting for me to mess up, waiting to kill me and my friends and every day they nearly succeeded.

I get up from the bed slowly and quietly noticing that a glass of water is on the bed stand beside me so I take a drink gulping it down only now noticing how thirsty and parched I am, probably because stress or just a dry mouth. Somehow they have not noticed I gotten up or even the sound of the glass being lifted up or set down. I walk toward them nudging Weiss with my foot hearing a loud scream followed by a louder epp and then laughter form Yang and a brief giggle form Blake. "Nice one Minato!" Yang is still laughing holding her gut from the pain gathering their while gasping for air.

"I did not mean to scare anyone. But Ruby why did you get scared when I only touched Weiss?" Now Ruby is looking down in partly in shame and partly in embarrassment.

"I was scared by Weiss's scream…" I shake my head looking at them mentally assessing them and assign them roles based upon weapons, skill and semblance.

Ruby is fast and a good shoot with the sniper attachment on her scythe making her a good scout with her small stature reinforcing that role. She could also be used to find people in hard to reach locations while her happy go lucky attitude could help disarm people and calm them down making them easier to protect and gather in one location for protection.

Weiss is along the lines of support as she does not hit hard but hits fast and prices with her rapier. She can use glyphs to support any one of us but she does not take hits well making her vital to protect in open combat but I believe she can hold her own in a battle. Under no conditions will she be on survivor duty as her personally would just makes things more difficult to calm them down.

Blake is use to black ops like missions so she knows how to be stealthy giving us an advantage of exploring areas where stealth is required as Ruby is hyper and loud to be quiet, Weiss believes she is below sneaking around in the dirt and mud and would complain and try to face me off at every turn, Yang is too flashy. I could also ask her to take off the bow to show her cat ears for the children so they can feel safe with her.

Yang is the tank taking hits that would down most of use along with dealing the most damage in Team RWBY easily with her combination of boxing and shooting skills would make a perfect tank and detection if needed to be.

I will be the silent leader making sure we function like a well oiled machine. I will also be the one to destroy the city and the Grimm inside. I really hope I would never have to use Armaggedon here but only that move has the potential to destroy everything in the city including every single Grimm in the city while leveling it to the foundations it was built upon.

"Ruby you are scout and survivor trauma supporter, Weiss you are support, Blake you are a secondary scout when quiet is needed but I also want you to wear a pair cat ears to entrain any children you might find, Yang you are tank and if needed destruction. Understand your roles?"

Unexpectedly there are no argument but Blake speaks up, "Minato why can I not just wear the bow?"

"Because just cat ears will make them project a lost pet or the sorts upon you while any Fauns will thrust you because they will think you are one of them. There will be Fauns their who do not like humans but they would welcome you in and listen to you and when they see you listen and obey me they naturally would do the same. Understand?" Blake nods so I take out a pair of cat ears from my pocket where I give them to Blake. She nods to me and mouths "Thank You" probably because I'm not exposing her as a Fauns but hinting at it heavily. "Take a shower, eat something, do something relaxing but I must prepare." I stand up and leave the room where Ozpin is waiting outside.

"Well done Minato, you do have sound logic and what seems like a background in game theory and an incredible knowledge of the human mind and how it reacts. I must applaud you with giving Blake cat ears to earn the trust of the Fauns in theory but in practice it is much more complicated but it seems like you have already planned for anything in the slightest to go wrong." I nod to him in a way that confirms his suspicion.

"If you follow me I will show you the equipment you are granted and anything else." I nod in understanding following him closely while we enter a section where students are forbidden from entering, "Minato since you are a special case you are allowed free access into this area of the school where we store all military and hunter grade weaponry, vehicles, records and reports from the field. As I said the schooling is just a formality so you are allowed all the prestige and honor that fully class hunters and huntress are allowed. All staff have been alerted to your special status so expect them to treat you as an equal and expect more from you than other students. Minato in all ways you are a Hunter, we will need you in the future. I trust you."

**Thou art I... And I am thou… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hierophant Aranca.**

Thunderous applause fill the wide room filled with people I now just noticed that existed in the world. It seems this was planned but Ozpin's speech seeed rush as if he came up with it on the spot probably because it is so vastly different from what the norm for men and women becoming Hunters and Huntresses.

"Ozpin I must ask why do you find enjoyment in pushing me into the spotlight."

"Simply Minato to keep our mind games fun, you defy everything we know about humanity by being in all rights weaker than the average human. The next moment you single handedly defeated an team of hunters and huntress which along them is a girl who was famous back in her controy for the sole reason of being undefeatable in combat. You are a paradox, our existence haunts my mind from when I first met you. I want to know the full extent of your power. I want to know who and what you are. I need to know. I hope to push you to your limits and study you. You are an unknown to this world and as an curios man I need to know who you are."

"I believe Ozpin you will die asking yourself those questions and I hope for you and this world you do not find a way to push me to my limits because you would be burying me and many many more because you pushed me and this world that limit." For a brief moment I demanded silence in the room and it obeyed. Nothing made a noise. Not the machines, not the air conditioning, not the people talking to eachother. Not even the sound of the daily lives of the students. I allow noise to exist again earning an awestruck look from everyone in the room but Ozpin's brow narrowed as if he is trying to fight off an headache that seems to grow around me.

I bow to Ozpin walking to the area where Team RWBY and I are suppose to leave. I notice a few men in strange full body armour sitting in a jet like helicopter laughing nd making jokes with each other. Their helmets are off showing off one of them is a Fauns with small dog ears. I walk over to them looking at each one of them, "May I join in?"

They immediately stiffen up into a figure stature, "Why would you want to join us?"

"Listening to even the grunts view of the world could cause a man to revolt, can cause him to be humble, could cause him to be kinder and appreciate everyone equally."

The dog Fauns nods looking at me with a faint smile, "Your wise kid, so who are you anyways? A student who got curious and came to talk to the pretty soldier?" This earns a laugh from the other two men.

"You are my ride, I am Minato Arisato." That seemed to knock some sense into them so they immediately straighten up falling over each other trying to look presentable.

"You are early sir!" They stiffen up saluting to me easily looking incredibly stressed most likely because I caught them goofing off and playing around when they should be working.

"I wanted a quick flyby of the area to look for a good place to drop. Also if anyone are on rooftops we can easily flyby and save them."

"Kid have you ever seen a Grimm attack?" I simply shake my head telling where this is going.

"No one survives. I am sorry kid but what you are trying to do is noble but impractical. But we will humor you because we wish you might be right." They nod smiling a bit, they get in and start it up then motion for me to get in which I do.

I take an deep breath as the helicopter lurches up and launch to a location leaving Beacon behind. I watch as Beacon slowly fade into the horizon then disappear all together.

I take notice of a city small in size, only about a mile across, but every single building here is at least ten stories tall while the tallest is about 40 or 50 stories tall. It is honestly beautiful but the streets are filled with Grimm of all shape and sizes creating a sea of white bones like plates and black fur.

I motion for the pilots to circle around the city making as much noise as possible blaring music, shooting guns. No one. I can see every floor is filled with Grimm, blood splatters the windows nothing, no one was spared. I look away taking an deep breath, "Drop me in the middle of the city. I want you to leave me there. Run. Run and do not look back understand?"

"But sir how can you take on an city filled with Grimm?!"

"Drop me off." The way I said it, the remorse, guilt ridden, close to tears they complied and let me down in near a clearing without the Grimm but I jump out onto the cold concrete. I rise my evoker to my head summoning my most powerful and potent spell. I let a tear fall as I pull the trigger whispering my spell.

"**Armageddon."**

Two powerful being come into existence behind me sharing my mournful face. They are titans easily matching some of the buildings. A feeling centers in my chest burning off my shirt, burning it to shreds making the ball colese in my hands begging my to feed energy into it so I feed it all my energy in a way I may control the area effect of it. It expands in my hands destroying buildings, cars, pavements, the grass, the trees, the buildings, the pollen in the air completely destroying all life and evidence that life ever existed. Turning the soil to sand. The only thing that could be discarded was an armageddon. I take an deep breath feeling the power of my Persona's rush through me so I let out a victory cry immediately feeling rejuvenated.

The cry rings out through the now miniature desert and beyond it traveling so far and ringing so clear I am sure the whole world could have heard it. The cry of the Messiah, his cry of victory filled with sadness, regret, anger, hatred, passion and mercy. A beautiful yet sad sound for anyone who heard it. It is an inspiring noise roaring in victory pushing anyone who heard it forward.

I sit down in the soft warm sand breathing in the air staring blankly at the beautiful sky breathing in the now clean air cleared of all pollutants and pollen making the clearest air that will ever exist.

I take a deep breath laying in the soft warm sand as it rubs against my now shirtless chest feeling wonderful in all aspects. So relaxing, so nice, so kind to my sore bod I would love to lie down in it for awhile.

Yoo hoo hoo don't mind me!~

P.O.V. Ruby.

Yang and I are skipping to the pickup spot with a smile on our faces eager to see what a REAL huntress mission is like! I spot Weiss and Blake sitting by the helipad but Weis is arguing with a few soldiers in full armour. I wonder what she is angry about now.

Yang and I move closer where we start picking up the conversation.

"What do you mean you left him in the middle of a Grimm infested city?! We were suppose to be there as backup for him sohe would not do something insane just like this!" It seems like Weiss is upset about some guy going in the middle of a Grimm infested town. I feel sorry for that guy...It is Minato they are talking about aren't they?

I was about to rush over there when a large dome made of binding blue light forcing me to look away as even through my closed eyes I can still see the light. It slowly dims down till my closed eyes only see the darkest black only achieved from a world void of life and light. I open them to see everyone rubbing their eyes and others still closing their eyes looking away.

I look to where the blue explosion came from as my spotty vision hides it from view. The spots fade and I see a pretty desert randomly in front of a field of grass and roads leading and going out of the desert. It is very pretty but it is disturbing in a subtle way, a thing only created by unnatural means as all evidence of life was erased to make a pretty patch of sand but so far off it is hard to measure how far wide it is.

I look to the soldiers Weiss was arguing with.

They are staring at the tiny desert mouths open wide and in shock.

I run to them fast but not deeming it worth using my semblance to seemingly randomly appear beside them as it uses a lot of energy making me tired for a brief time, "Hey! Mr. soldiers! What was that? A new dust weapon?" They simply shake their heads still staring at the area with their jaw on the floor, "Well what is it then?"

"That was were we dropped the blue haired kid off at." I am not sure why but my chest where my heart is feels like it dropped and stopped beating. The only thing I can call it is dread and fear for Minato. My eyes feel hot and I start to panic as the thoughts of Minato causes me to feel worse or if that was some last resort move because he was swarmed and hurt. I look at the soldier as fury slowly starts to build in my chest so I take out Crescent Rose and point the high caliber sniper at them.

"Take me and my team there now." Completely seriousness fills my voice forcing them and my team out of their shock as a cry fills my ears forcing energy and focuses my mind onto the task at hand. Rescue Minato.

Yoo hoo hoo don't mind me!~

P.O.V change: Minato

I look up at the blue sky as white clouds roll over the seeming infinite blue expense. As white ships riding along the always forward blue current that surrounds the planet blocking off the even more larger, depressing, inspiring night star sky that invokes the thoughts of loneliness, depression, awe struck beauty and danger. Danger of what is up there and what could end the world at any time it wishes. In my experience it could mean gods, goddess, meteors, the collected malice of an whole race, even just the sun itself. So many dangers up there. I was up there as a protectors for those who use to live on Earth.

I wonder how far you could see the explosion. I think it was extremely large, I think it was huge. Large and bright enough to see for Beacon surely. I wonder how long it would take those who know at least a tiny bit of my power to know that was me. I wonder if they thought I'm hurt or dying. I wonder what they would do if I died.

Ruby would cry, Weiss would become more withdrawn, Blake would would wonder why I did so and lose so much sleep to her studies, Yang would drink in my name.

I hear the noise of an engine from an helicopter either carrying Ruby or Ozpin. Both would wonder if I was ok but Ruy would check my well being but Ozpin would question me on what that was and the mind game filled with many wrong moves and few right ones. I take an deep breath sitting up from my bed made from soft sand made from an combination of Grimm, pavement, buildings and humans. All their elements broken down to soft sand and beautiful sparking metals making this small desert to seemingly to sparkle in the sun.

I sit up in the sand looking at the small speck of black fastly approaching but I remembered my shirt burned off and my pants are tatters leaving little to the imagination for those who see me. To those who do not know how powerful my spells are would think I went through hell and came out with just a scratch. I could play off on this making them see me as some sort of god so powerful when I fight not even my own clothing would be spared.

I take an deep breath looking at the now huge bird overing over the mile wide man created destret.

I see a red and black skirt alerting me to that it was Ruby not Ozpin but I see white pants meaning Blake, a white skirt meaning Weiss and long blonde hair meaning Yang. I keep an small laugh under control as everyone who I am very close to is here to check on me. My Fools. I wonder when the Fool aranca will kick in making them my "Bestfriends". I wonder if they really are the Fool's or maybe I need more or an agreement.

The four girls jumped out of the helicopter form a good dozen feet up but I don not panic as I know they have supernatural strength, endurance, and durability. They are not the humans I know they are different no matter how much they look the same nor act the same. They are just better in so many ways.

I am tackle hugged by a crying Ruby who is talking a mile a second which I only get snips of her words letting me know she was worried, extremely worried about my fate. I should comfort her or maybe just let her cling to my waist.

I let her cling to my waist stroking her head letting her cry out her worry and fear, her dread and built up suspense to anticipate my demise. Fearing and dreading how they would find me. They feared I would die but they have never seen what it takes to kill me. Only gods may kill me and I do not see any gods along the men of this world, no one of supreme on the level of me.

I stroke her hair watching Team RWBY stare at me in relief and a hint of jealousy at Ruby as she clings to my waist in a death grip matching that of Aigis hugs when she was extremely happy. Steel plated arms along with strength of a machine made for near back breaking hugs that hurt afterwards and left me with bruised ribs.

I hear Weiss shuffle and clear her throat drawing most of our attention, "Minato what did you do?"

"I invoked my right to use one of my most devastating abilities." My response was clear though cryptic. I have learned to speak like that through talks with the betrayer and Ozpin helped sharpen my skills when talking in riddles, "My mission crita was level the city so I fulfilled the criteria."

Weiss looks down, "Minato do not become a machine with only the objective in mind. Please? This team needs you, we are so different with only you in common. Do you understand you have affected us in a way we have not experienced before. I beg of you don't leave us!" The ice queen has momentarily been melted out of the prison that is her heart, it is open to me. I can chose to strike at her heart turning it into the strongest stone or I could direct love and care at it causing it to warm up and melt out of its ice prison more often.

"Did I ever say I would leave? I am an hunter instated by Ozpin himself. I can chose where I spend my time and I may wish to join you and help you mature, help direct your charterer for their roles in this world to prolong its life with you as the medicine and the Grimm as the virus." I look Weiss in the eyes and smile softly bopping Ruby on her nose making her let go. I push her away slightly looking at the sky noticing most of the girls blushes at my scared and brutalized chest telling of countless battles over and over.

I began to walk to the helicopter where the soldiers stand in shock and fear as I walk to them with a slight upturn of the coner of my lips. Initially I look fierce, a war scared warrior they only speak about hushed voices, enough to make full grown men shake in their boots such as they are doing right now, "What are your names soldiers?"

The dog Fauns steps forward, "My name is John, the one on my left is Ben, and the one on my right likes to be call Raptor." I nod to them taking a closer look at them.

John is definitely the leader of their group standing taller than the other two men with short sandy brown hair and his dog ears the same color as his ears, quite fair skin showing his amount time in the armour with his helmet on. Nothing else that would differentiate him from the crowd.

Ben is the second tallest of them looking stronger than John but slower, if they crash landed definitely a tank like soldier if his thicker armour would say so. He seems to be heavy yet kind if the way he is shaking in my presence says so.

Raptor is the shortest and thinnest of them but easily the fastest and nimblest out of them. I can not see his face because his helmet is on but is the one shaking the least. More jumpy ready to fly out of their away form the danger that is me.

"I want you to be my personal fly team." They look confused, "I want you to fly me because you seem like you would follow orders no matter how crazy and insane they are." They nod, "Good, fly us back to Beacon and I will ask for you, understood?"

The nod running to the cockpit allowing me to get inside and team RWBY joins me, "Minato?" I turn to Yang, "When you were fighting us you were just toying around weren't you? You did not take us serious, why not?"

"Because I would of killed you then." Yang nods as everyone else looks uncomfortable.

"Minato." I turn to Blake asking her to speak without saying a word, "How powerful are you?"

"It took a god to kill me." Blake now looks confused as I said 'killed' as if I died before. I did though.

"What do you mean a god?" Now Ruby is questioning me.

"A being so power and vast it took the moon as a home and barely fit inside, it was beautiful, made of pure energy. It asked me what I fought for, why I would face a god. I told her in a quiet voice, the same as hers, I fight for my friends so they may live in peace. I fight for my friends so they may live happily. I fight so my friends can live a day longer than I do. I sacrificed so much to keep them happy and ask for nothing in existence. I fight to keep my lovers safe. I fight to keep the weak safe so I the strong may not burden them. I fought for not myself but them."

"How did she respond?" Blake spoke up.

"She said "Very well. You are strong. But you must fight me to find your happiness while risking failure. Your soul is beautiful. It is a shame I have destroy it."

KK

"Did she?"

"In a way yes." I smile and I can tell they think it is a story as there moon is a shattered remains of its once formar glory.

I look them over as we left off from the nonexistent ruins of the once busy metropolis area, "Minato was there any people left?" I shake my head looking down slightly saddened by the fact I could not save anyone, "How were you sure?" Ruby brought up a question which I knew subconsciously. I switched to Angel and asked her to look around for any life beside animals and the Grimm and I found nothing. Nothing expect the pilots and I. I hated the fact there was a city so big and proud yet there was no life, it felt horrible. So lonely. So horrible. Madding.

"I sensed no one, there was nothing down here that didn't deserve to die in the way it did. I feel sorry I could not sense anyone." I said it more coldly than I should of. Uncaring, sadist, a hint of joy in my job of killing every single one of them. Then again when I first summoned Orpheus I broke out in a sadistic grin according to Yukari was so scary it made the Magician Shadowback up in fear from seeing it. After that I've always got off slightly from killing Shadows and the noises they make when they die.

I take a deep breath as I feel us began to denced telling me me are nearing Beacon and about to land on the piece of land revered for landings and load off of Hunters and Huntress in training. It is stocked with emergency equipment for treating wounded, dying, or to try to revive the dead.

I jump out of the helicopter when it was a few feet off the ground. First I will get dressed, then report to Ozpin and tell him all mission primmarters were achieved then rest. Even after Victory Cry I still feel the effects of physical, mental, and emotional exhaustion. All Victory Cry does is heal my HP and SP and those around me, it is suppose to be a way to keep fighting through everything we might encounter, to heal from every battle to keep battling without worry for my health as I fought and trained.

I am slightly sluggish as I feel the effects of exhaustion set in. I am going to be sick in the morning that is for sure, maybe they have some cold medicine for me to take to not feel horrible with the massive headache that accompanies the cold.

I feel someone help me walk, I look to my side to see Yang with a smile on her face and Blake on my other side walking gracefully to help me stand and walk straight. I smile at them as I lean on them slightly as they direct me to Ozpin's office, "I wanted to go change first before Ozpin's office." Yang and Blake shake there heads.

"Sorry Minato but the rules are you have to return to your deployer office before anything else, its the rules!" Yang giggles and I can see this is a sort of punishment for leaving the girls behind as they were suppose to look after me during the mission and I after them. I look behind me to see Weiss and Ruby following closely behind me to make sure I am ok and or catch me if i fall backwards as I am weaker than usual by my human standards and I do not get any the Persona's boost as I am not in danger nor have them summoned.

We enter Ozpin's office where he is sitting by his desk playing a video of Armageddon expanding and destroying the city then fading to show nothing is left besides sand and the lone speck of blue in the middle of the mini desert. I smile faintly looking the destruction I have never seen first hand. It is honestly beautiful in a way.

I look into Ozpin's eyes and say the words that would set his curiosities sky-high, "Mission accomplished. There were no survivors and I leveled the city. May I wash up and get some rest?"

"Of course Minato, you bath and get some rest. Come here to my office when you are done and ready. You will be debriefed and inform us upon what you did to level the city in such a spectacular fashion." Ozpin is smiling but I am too tired to think about it so I began to walk to the dorm with Yang and Blake by my side as I start to shiver for no reason. Most likely the first signs of the sickness that is coming up. Feels like a flu, not a simple cold a really bad flu.

We arrive at the dorm where I push myself to the bed and collapse upon it. I fall asleep putting the day behind me.

A/N: To anyone who thinks I am pushing Minato too far into godhood that is the idea. He in most rights is a god among men with the powers of his Persona and the Universe Aranca at his beckon and call. He is a god. He fought Nyx almost to a standstill. His moves did not have collateral damage in Persona 3 because of an Paradox effect that is stated in it.

Well I hope you enjoy this portrayal of Minato which to my knowledge is unique in the way his mind trails off to snap back to attention in the next event.

Well my ranting is over for now so see ya! *Click*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Day 8)

I wake up to the smell on aticsepictic, beeping of a heart meter, the harsh brilliant white light of fluorescent and natural light, sterile white walls, and the sounds of soft breathing to my side. I am in an hospital. I really need to stop waking up in hospitals but the strange thing is I dont not feel the heavy body weight of a sick body but I feel pretty good, as if those nights I went to bed early and woke up the next day great or ok when I was tired or sick.

I take a deep breath looking to my side to see Ruby sleeping on a chair beside my hospital bed with her head resting on the bed itself but in such a way it would not bother me if I rolled over in my sleep. With a small upturn of the corners of my lips I run my fingers through her hair. I take a deep breath and try to think why would I be in the hospital of all places when the last thing I remember was feeling tired and lying down in my bed in Team RWBY dorm room.

I shake Ruby slightly trying to wake her up. She looks up at me where I can see tears dried over her pale doll like face. It took a minute but her eyes open wide then hugs me incredibly tight in a bone crushing bear hug that would make professional wrestlers blush.

I let out a small squeak in a way trying to let her know she is practically killing me by hugging me. Ruby lets go smiling wildly while her ears are beginning to water, "Minato you are awake!" I nod to her catching my breath as my ribcage was almost crushed form the bear like hug reserved for pro wrestlers and of course bears themselves.

"Ruby why am I in the hospital?" I upset right noticing the IV drip slightly restraining my motions so I carefully release it from the drip taking it out of my arm carefully not to let the needle out of the vain till I have my finger over it forcing the blood to stay in and seal the hole quickly without using Dia or taking a healing item which I honestly believe I do not need currently to use any of them as I only have a finite amount of healing supplies and I need to save those for emergencies only.

"Because you had a really bad fever then wouldn't wake up… I was so worried you would never wake up again!"

Memories of Aigis and my last moments on Earth flashed through my mind. Aigis with her crying and stroking my hair telling me to go to sleep. I tried to fight it. To keep my promise. To stay by her side and keep my promise to S.E.E.S. Just to keep living. But I know the truth to life's meaning...Death. But I never truly died, but it was worse than the wonderful sleep Thanatos told me how it was like. Not it was a hellish limbo.

"Minato are you ok? You're crying…"

I wipe my face feeling the warm trails of tears down my face, I was too occupied with my memories I did not notice they were making me cry. I wipe my face looking at Ruby the gives her a brief nod as I began to take off the heart monitor causing it to flat rate which in turn causes the alarm to trip.

By the time the nurses and doctors rush in I a free form all the machines standing up wearing the hospital nightgown, "I would like to check out of the hospital."

The doctors look shocked for one. Horrified and curious how I am standing and well enough to walk. They simply nod so I reach in the Sea of my Soul pulling out clothes making the doctors look at me in shock and others call me a demon but they all run as I pull it from seemingly thin air. In most senses I technically did remove them from thin air. I look to Ruby who is looking at me curiously as she is use to my little magic trick, "Minato how do you do that?"

"A secondary ability to my Persona's is the ability to store nearly anything inside my mind." I look around for a curtain which I find in the corner of the room allowing me to change without anyone seeing anything while allowing them to stay in the room, "And no I do not know how it works."

I just hear a sigh from Ruby. I can see her pacing through the thin curtain as the sunlight forces her shadow onto the curtain highlighting her slender frame onto it as a shadow. The person that was there is now just a shadow of there former self, "Minato you've been asleep for just a day but the doctors want to keep you longer. They say something is wrong about you. They say with how bad your body overall is you shouldn't be alive with how weak your muscle, skin, and bones are. How active your brain is. They want to keep you in isolation with all the stuff in your blood. Minato you are not human...What are you?"

I finally put back on my dress shirt then I fling the curtain back to its original position. I walk out in my usual fall clothes I wore back on Earth, I look like any other normal person walking around in the streets so I walk up to Ruby and stare her in the eyes, "Ruby I will not be trapped like a lab rat. You have seen what power I have at command, if they wish to contain me they must first trap me, defeat me, then figure out a way I can not use my power which is impossible. I like you Ruby. I like Yang, I like Weiss, I like Blake, I like Ozpin. I have been betrayed so many times by those I once care for I would not hesitate to kill you if it meant the world would be off better and I would not hesitate to let you kill me if I thought I was a danger to this world. Do you understand what I am now?"

She simply shakes her head.

"I am a monster, I am Messiah, I am God of Death, I am the purest light, I am the blackest evil. I am everything. I am broken, I am lonely, I am crazy, I am unstable. One step away from snapping like a twig. There is nothing I can do yet there is nothing I can do. I have the ultimate power and the weakest out of the whole world. I am creation and I am destruction. And all I want is to be left alone in peace to live a normal life but I will never get my wish because my peace, my life, my love is Dead. Killed by the same thing that gave me my power. Ruby I have answered your question now let me return to Beacon to report to Ozpin."

Ruby looks scared, near tears form how cold I am treating her, probably wondering where her swee Minato went who used her as a teddy bear, wondering why i just told her I am willing to die and kill without a single thought, "Where am I Ruby?"

She speaks in a small whisper, "Beacon ICU and Isolation. Minato?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Why are you so cold? Where is that Minato who snuggled with me at night?! WHERE IS THE MINATO I LOVE?!"

**Thou art I... And I am thou… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Lover Aranca.**

Poor Ruby is crying, sobbing at the thought of losing the person she apparently fell in love with. She lunges at me warping her arms around me sobbing into my shirt which I let her and stroke her back trying my best to soothe and calm her into a less hysterical state. I keep her in my arms till she she stops audible crying, sobbing into my shirt. I stroke her back for a few more minutes hoping she has calmed down, "He is here Ruby, he cares, he would go insane if you died, hes hurt that you are crying, driving him near tears. If he killed you he would shut down and go back to the machine like state he once was in when he was alone. He is scared of being alone. He is scared of the light and dark that fills his mind, he is scared of the sheer power he wields at a snap of his finger, he is scared that he might not be there for you so he tries to distance himself to protect himself from pain of loss. Stop crying. He cares. But he must continue with his life with you beside him."

Ruby nods wiping her tears with her sleeve gripping my hand forcing me to follow her out the door. I follow her sliding my other hand into my pocket as we pass nurses and doctors that seem to exist inside Beacon acmandy to help keep those bright and strong students alive and well.

We exit out another door into the nurses office I know but Ruby keeps my hand i hers leading me straight to Ozpin's office.

He looks up at us with a small smile that he always puts on to keep himself harder to read, harder to play those daily mind games I have grown use to. Ruby still will not let go of my hand but is not hurting me. If I need to I can force her to let go but I think it is osty comfort for her to hold my hand as if it is a way to give her strength, to give her part of my willpower, to give her some of my courage. "Minato Arisato I wish for you to tell me about the power or weapon you used to destroy the town in your last mission. This is being recorded if you are to be under arrest or under inquiry under suspicion of illegal and or immoral behavior unfitting Hunters and Huntresses."

Ozpin seems to be pressed to find more information about me and my powers, it is not just his natural curiosity playing into his behavior anymore but someone more higher up viewing me as a way to achieve power and control, "I used my spell Armageddon. It does as its name implies and destroyed all traces of life including man built structures and materials along with refined and cut gems. I do not know how it works, why it works, or how it does not destroy everything. The powers of Persona are metaphysical and abstract. They do and do not exist. In fact from what I understand of them they are born from your mind, your soul. You by a rule only have one. I have broken that rule so how it'll affect my health both physical and mental is yet to be seen. That is all I know about my powers. May I go now?"

Ozpin nods smiling a little wider seeing how I vaguely put it yet filled the crita in a way leaving them with more new questions then the ones they answered, "Oh yes I have only had this power a little over a year and it grows stronger day by day." To intimidate those asking questions.

Ruby looks at me in shock and even a tiny display of shock is shown on Ozpin's face. I walk through the doors of his office just as my stomach roars demanding to be feed something from going a day without food, "Ruby what time is it?"

"It is around lunch why Minato?" She already looks like she knows the answer so with a sigh she latches onto my arm not allowing me to wonder (or to run) from her side without a fight.

We began walking to the cafeteria as a small nip of the cold alerts me to the coming winter. I love winter. It is always a good time to walk around during a nice winter night or day listening to music blaring through the headphones. As winter came sodid the end of my times with S.E.E.S. The best time of my life.

I feel Ruby hold herself closer to me not ready for the cold I oh so love, "I love the cold Ruby. In my eyes it is honestly wonderful compared to times like summer where it is so hot, so unkind to those trying to live in it. " She nods to me smiling.

We enter the Dining area to the pleasant aroma of so many different types of food and dishes for the dining pleasure of the students who wish to have a meal which they are familiar with whatever it might be, "Minato, Yang thought of a cool nickname for you. Wanna hear it?!" Ruby now seems to forget the whole indent that happened maybe an hour ago. That is good.

"Yes I do."

"The Suicidal Hunter! It seems so epic and awe inspiring! Imagine going up against someone called that!"

I nod to her slipping my arm out of her grasp so I may fill my plate with different types of dishes I wish to try and reproduce in my free time and access to a well stocked kitchen. I look at the people filling in so I chose a table at the far side of the place where I'm least likely to be bothered. I sit and began to eat. Alone.

I only last a few minutes as Team RWBY soon joins me along with Team JNPR. They sit down and begin to eat their meals in silence not knowing how to start a conversation.

Yang takes a stab at it, "Minato? How are you feeling dude? I heard from the docs that genetically you are more different hen Fauns and Humans."

"I am fine and well rested. I am human just another form they may have taken." This seems to confuse the table into a more deeper state. Good then need to learn to decode riddles and vague talking. It is the only way they may learn to talk and commute with people who speak in a very vague, strange way.

"But are you fine physical? Like are all your vitals ok?" This time it was Jaune who spoke up to me surprisingly. It seems he might care for me or was just brave enough to ask the unasked question.

"Yes I am. Every vital is exactly as it is supposed to be. My brain works exactly as it should, my heart beats the way it should, my muscles move the way they should. There is nothing wrong with me."

Yang speaks up, "Then what was with the day long nap?"

"The power of Persona exhaust both body and mind to the point of unconsciousness for weeks depending on strain on the mind and the body. All Persona users have a last resort move killing themselves in the process but briefly granting them the power of god. That is a normal person with a single Persona while I have over 170 Persona at my despoil." That piece of information seemed to travel throughout the whole cafeteria causing dead silence.

I use that time to take a bite out of my food and hungry consume it. I feel my stomach being filled to the brim with the delicious calorie filled food.

The talking resumes but I keep eating, just packing it away at a pace that makes the people around me stare at me in amazement that never seems to arrest. I look out the window seeing it is dark and I should go to Hei's bar and check up on him and the twins. I find there presence and the music enjoyable so I can just stand around and get paid while listening to the music this world has created.

I stand up from the table looking at Yang with my hand out stressed, "Yang I need you keys."

"For what Minato?"

"I have a night job i want to get to. Please hand them to me." Yang takes a deep breath and lets out a small sigh.

"Fine Minato, just be sure not to hurt my baby or i'm coming after you!" I can tell she is joking, She really can't hurt me not even her semblance and ura can stand up to me in a real fight to the death. No one can. To those people I am a god compared to what their skills, powers, and weapons. I wonder why I even stand by and protect those people. I wonder why I treat them with kindness and not just live in the Velvet room for the rest of my life or sickly Igor could make more immortal than I already am sense Thanatos selfishly stopped my aging creating me effectively immortal but still have the possibility of dying if I lost enough HP, pass out then someone strikes at my body.

I look around in my pocket from my headphones and MP3. I pull them out and much to my horror the headphones are crushed. The MP3 is fine but those things that i wore for so long through so many battles crushed and destroyed because of this world. I take and deep breath looking at the sky and the shattered moon. It is calming and belittling but the voices in my head tell me what is really out there.

Gods, demons, angels, monsters, savoirs. Anything powerful can and will exist everywhere yet nowhere at the same time. It is disturbing yet comforting at the same time knowing I should be up there along with those gods as a god.

I change the direction to the garage meaning to Yang's motorcycle where I can ride to Hei's bar and relax there listening to music and see where I can get new head phones that hopefully can connect to the MP3 player where all my music is. All my music. All that is left of my world is my music that seemed omnipresent music that followed me all over my life but i lack it in this world. It is so quiet sometimes i can not bare the silence! It is like torture to me. Any noise is welcome.

I finally get to Yang's motorcycle. I put my hand on it and allow Thanatos to flow into the motorcycle forming it into the coffin mobile or that is what I nicknamed it when I was furious with Thanatos after learning I will stop aging at my physical prime which he told me would be when I am physically around 23. I chuckle to myself slightly taking the Grim mask out of my pocket and fitting it around my face to where it fits perfectly almost as if it was custom made. I laugh quietly thinking of a Minato Arisato in this world and if we met. Chaos and world consuming powers fighting definitely could ruin this world for many years, decades, centuries to come.

I mount the bike taking hold of the handles then revving the engines allowing a surge of aldrine go through my system, so addictive, while I get ready to drive to HEi's bar and guard it hoping he is not mad and is understanding.

I shoot out of the garage running the engine full thrust driving through the highway displaying excellent eye hand coordination as I fit through cars and sometimes use them as ramps to get farther ahead of the line allowing me to go as fast as I wis is top speed that the bike fused Persona would allow which is quite fast.

It only takes mere moments for me to find Hei's bar which apply the brake which is the coffins driving themselves into the ground using the friction to slow down fast yet safely. They dig deep into the concrete no breaking it but wearing it down from the sheer force of how fast I am going creating a horrible noise making any sane man run for his life.

I stop graceful outside of Hei's club where his men are waiting outside armed to the teeth aiming directly at me. I step off the motorcycle in no mood to deal with men like this, "Why do you aim guns every time I come here?" I take out my evoker pushing it to my head causing widespread panic as they realize who I am, "Now who do I have to punish for this?" My voice sounds dangerous yet kind, mad yet calm, hungry yet pleasant.

Hei walks out with a small amount of annoyance shown by his sighing, "Blue hair why do you make a special of just parking? I wonder what it is like to watch you fight if you fight as an equal dazzling fashion. Really Blue Hair?" I nod to him walking to him safely switching to a anti-pierce Persona incase someone gets an itchy trigger finger with me around and shot me. This way if they shoot me they get shot to much of my hidden sadistic glee.

"I am here for my guarding duties." Ispeek in a flat bored tone giving off no emotion letting him know I am not in the mood to talk.

"Can you play the piano?" This question took me slightly by surprise.

"Yes I am well versed in all manners of instruments."

"Well I need you to play a sad song. Something that invokes tears and sorrow. Many people want to hear something played sad instead of the techno and remixes we have on usually. If you can also put in a love song and sing it also? Many people would love that." I nod to him sighing in a slight annoyance trying to remember a song I heard about love in English. "Of course you will get paid for your music ability also with the added protection from the Suicidal Hunter."

I glance at him with an expression that could be read as 'Are you fucking kidding me?'

"Not many people get a nickname like that. It is very catchy and sticks in your mind easy. Not many people have the power to level cities in mere moments either. Yes Blue Hair, everyone knows you have that wild and potent power and my only advice to you is keep your eyes open for people wishing to use you. There are many out there with the wish for harm to this world and those who live inside of it. There are those who will demand you to do things you may not wish to do. If they do strike them with a show of force dazzling them into a state of sacred awe."

I nod to him walking inside the club via the sliding doors to find inside everyone in some sort of fancy clothing from suits to the most exuberant dresses. I find a piano in the middle of the once dance floor.

I take a seat at the polished and shined piano where an cover sits over the keys and many people are now looking upon me. I take an deep breath uncovering the keys and began to play a haunting melody reminding me of loneliness, despair, and bitterness.

I take a breather after the song to the sounds of open sobbing. I look around to the crowd where they began to applaud me in a manner befitting a genius. I just stole it for a great musical mind.

"Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!" It seems like they want more from me. I will give them another song but with lyrics this time.

"This is a song about that love you find only once in a blue moon."

" Blue moon

You saw me standing alone

Without a dream in my heart

Without a love of my own

Blue moon

You knew just what I was there for

You heard me saying a prayer for

Someone I really could care for

And then there suddenly appeared before me

The only one my arms will hold

I heard somebody whisper please adore me

And when I looked to the moon it turned to gold

Blue moon

Now I'm no longer alone

Without a dream in my heart

Without a love of my own

And then there suddenly appeared before me

The only one my arms will ever hold

I heard somebody whisper please adore me

And when I looked the moon had turned to gold

Blue moon

Now I'm no longer alone

Without a dream in my heart

Without a love of my own

Blue moon

Now I'm no longer alone

Without a dream in my heart

Without a love of my own

It lacked the impact the regular Jazz ensemble has but with just the piano but the way I played it seemed so yearning. I hear another rounds of cheers with a few catcalls. I stand up from the piano and bow to the audience but what I see reminds me of those dreams I sometimes get. A ocean of black figures with a few that stand out that actually seem to be real and not a kind of place holder in blank crowd.

If I look around I can can see Hei, and the twins. A few of Hei's men and finally a few others scattered around wearing black and mask similar to mine but less covering their face, less terrifying, as if they haven't swallowed up the humanity that lives under them quite yet. The first thing that races through my mind is the name "White Fang."

The next instant my omnipotence orb tells me to switch to a physical immunity Persona alerting me toward a fight soon with deadly force. I take a deep breath as I can tell a man is sneaking up behind me with a knife either to hold it against my throat or just stab me in the back. I stand up straight waiting patiently for the man to make his move.

Mere moments after that though I feel the knife against my throat to my surprise, "Minato Arisato?" I was wrong about it being a man. It is a women. A mere girl. Still the knife is held strong against my throat.

"Yes?" My voice comes out clear and much to the surprise of the people around bored. As i I could go to sleep from sheer boredom.

"T-the White Fang wants you gone. I am sorry but your life ends here." There is a large gasp in the crowd as the girl pushes the knife to my neck.

"Do it already. I am bored here waiting for you to try to end my life."

I feel the girl try to cut my neck in one swift flourish but as expected from my Persona powers the knife does nothing to my skin. In fact it is the girl's throat that is cut open. The results are screams, "Everyone look at his eyes! There yellow! They look just like a Grimm! He is a monster!" I pull out my Evoker and level it to my head smiling kindly.

I pull the trigger whispering clearly the tool of the death of those followers of the White Fang, "Alice." A quick spray of blue glass that reveals the figure of a small girl with long blond

I nod to him taking my money while taking out my wallet. I open it where a picture of S.E.E.S is posing while circling around me smiling happily and some laughing while I stand their with a small smile gracing my face. I let the memories flood my mind as I look at the picture which is my reminder of how they looked.

I slide the money into my wallet where I put it inside my pocket, "If you need I will be back tomorrow."

"Yea we might need you again for awhile till the underworld takes their eyes off this place, by the way if you need to talk to anyone I will be here for you."

I smile a tad bit looking at him and nod at him.

**Thou art I... And I am thou… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Star Aranca.**

"Thank you Hei." With that I leave him and the club to the bike where I start it up and start to drive it back to Beacon.

Yoo hoo hoo don't mind me!~

I arrive at Yang's parking spot where I park the bike and kill the engines while allowing Thanatos to flow back into my soul and complete it. I take off my Grimm mask forgetting about my bloodstained clothing. I began the walk back to the dorm room where I hope the girls are sleeping so I can just slip into my bed without a conversation on why I look so tired.

I stand in front of the dorm room where my lovely bed and rest residues. I open the door noob where it unlocks with a small click so I proceed to walk where Blake is standing there with her eyes narrowed and her weapon in her hand. When she saw me I could see her let down her guard and relax but still has her hands on her weapon, "Minato why are you covered in blood?" I look to my pants and helm of my shirt cuffs which is covered in blood.

"A group attacked me so I defended myself." I answer truthfully but leaving out parts of the truth including who attacked me, how they attacked me, and most disturbingly how I defended myself. "Is everyone else asleep?"

Balke nods to my asked question and unasked question if it was safe to talk freely, "Who attacked you Minato?" I look her in the eyes and tell her.

"The White Fang." She looks shocked at least but not really surprised by judging her body language and facial expression.

"B-but why would they attack you? You haven't done anything thing to them!" I put my finger to my lip trying to tell her to keep her voice down because of the other sleeping girls, "Mnato what have you done to them?"

"Nothing directly." She look confused but hopeful, "But I am a friend to Weiss, incredibly powerful while on the side of the people they despise, and I am dangerous to their operation. This makes me a treat that needs to be killed with no remorse. I acted in the same manner and killed them in the say way. Quickly with no pain." I can see Blake smiles a tiny bit at that statement but then she looks at me with worry in her eyes.

"How did you kill them?" I can tell that the thought of others dying brings bile up into her throat so I rise my fingers to my head in a way that looks like a gun. My pointer and middle finger out straight with my thumb standing up as a hammer in a gun while the other fingers are curled up in a tight bl as if holding an gun. I bring down my thumb while making a jerking motion with my hand showing it as if I shot myself in the head. She looks horrified at that, "You used those _monsters_ on them?! How is that painless?!" I bring my finger to my lips again telling her to be quite.

"I did but they died at their own hands."

"How is that?" I am silent for a few seconds letting her mind imagine what I could of done and she looks deep in thought then looks at me in horror, "Y-you had them kill themself? What could you have done that was so horrible that made them kill themselves?..."

"I showed them the power of a god. May I go to sleep now?" Blake nods biting her lip and watches as I take off my blood bathed shirt and pants leaving myself in large baggy boxers while trapping my blood dirty clothes inside the sea of my soul. I take out new clothes and pajamas for the night before I have to go to a laundry place to lean my clothing and hopefully find a tailor to get new clothes made such as a dress shirt and dress pants. I put on my pajamas. I look at Blake who is standing there looking distressed and disturbed.

I walk up to Blake and hug her, "I am sorry I had to do that. They use to be your namake so I am sorry I had to kill them but they did have a knife to my throat." She looks up at me surprised as she relizes I almost died. Truthfully if I did not had repale, absorb, null slash I would of died. I laugh quietly as I remember what Aigis told us right before those full moon missions, "Meori mortis."

Blake looks up to me obviously not protesting against the warm hug, "What did you say Minato?"

"Its a language I know, roughly and loosely translated it mean 'Remember you are mortal'." I laugh quietly, it sounds angelic, beautiful, graceful. It sounds pained, haunted, empty. All in all it is a beautiful if not humbling laugh that gives you a perceptive into the soul of I.

I glide through the organism that is the air to my bed and lay down on the soft bed. I am too tired to think about anything but I feel something warm against my chest and a voice say, "Don't worry Minato I won't let you be alone for tonight.

**Thou art I... And I am thou… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hanged Man Aranca.**

Chapter end.


End file.
